The Moon and the Stars
by ladybug77
Summary: Sesshomaru forgets to pick up his sister from school. Kagome brings Rin to the Shrine, after seeing her sitting alone, waiting for her ride. Come and see the crazy antics as Sesshomaru is taught a valuable lesson.
1. proposal

**The Moon and the Stars**

Hello lovelies. I sincerely hope you enjoy the feature presentation. Please, turn off your cellphones during the movie.

**Blanket Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Proposal**

The stars twinkled across the dark night sky. No clouds obscured the brilliant display, only the crescent moon accompanied them. The scene was peaceful, the quiet, only interrupted by the lapping of water along the boats haul. A young woman stared up into the heavens, laying on her back, her hands behind her head. A small white pup curled up against her, sleeping. Her blue eyes scanned the sights above her, a contented smile on her face. Tomorrow she would arrive in Tokyo, her mother meeting her at the marina. She was happy to be going home.

(

A sailboat entered Tokyo Bay in early afternoon, an hour later, it docked at Yumenoshima Marina. A woman and her dog disembarked, after securing the vessel. The woman's midnight black hair shimmered in the sunlight, illuminating the blueish hue to the dark tresses. The young woman was oblivious to the many men, who stopped what they were doing, to stare at the beautiful lady walking past them. The dog was very aware, but followed his mistress along the boardwalk, keeping his senses open for danger.

Kagome reached the main entrance to the marina and saw her mother standing by the car. Kagome ran toward her, dropping the backpack and suitcase, just before embracing her mother in a tight hug. Mrs. Higurashi returned the affection wholeheartedly, missing her daughter fiercely. The hug was ended when the dog barked, wanting some attention himself.

"Mom, this is Q. I mentioned him when I left Hawaii." Kagome said.

"Oh yes. He is just as cute as you said. Hello, Q." Mrs. Higurashi returned.

The little white pup barked, then begged to be petted, his own way of saying hello.

"How old is he?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, picking up Q.

"According to the vet in Hawaii, he about six months. They also said he'll be about knee height once he's all grown." Kagome replied, watching Q lick her mothers cheek.

"I just hope he and Buyo can get along." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"I think they'll be alright. Buyo is rather care-free, and Q is lovey." Kagome said, picking up her bags.

"What kind of dog is he?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned, giggling at getting her cheek licked off.

"The vet said he looks like a Finnish Spritz, but his color is wrong. He's youkai though, an Inumata. So maybe he just has his own style." Kagome answered.

(

The two drove through the city, heading for a primary school. Mrs. Higurashi wanted to surprise her son with his sisters return. Kagome watched the sites pass her by, seeing some new things here and there, but nothing awe worthy. The school came into view, Kagome got a bit excited at seeing her brother again. It had been two years since she last saw him.

Mrs. Higurashi looked around the front entrance, but didn't see her son. School had ended about twenty minutes ago, but Souta was aware that she would be a few minutes late picking him up. Kagome got out, along with Q, and began looking around the school for her brother. She found him on the swings in the playground, a little human girl sitting next to him. Kagome sent Q a signal, and the dog ran over to the children, barking and bouncing around.

Souta looked up and saw his sister, a huge grin appeared on his face. His sister was home. The boy stood up and ran at her, as she ran at him. The two embraced, Kagome lifted him in the air, happy to see the other again.

"You're getting big, squirt." Kagome said, putting the boy down.

"I missed you too, sis." Souta stated, looking up at Kagome.

A squeal and giggles drew their attention back to Q, who was licking and bouncing around the little girl, her side pony-tail bounced back and forth, following the dogs antics. Souta took Kagome's hand, leading her back over to the swings. The little girl had wrapped her arms around Q and was giving him a big hug, who licked her face for the grand gesture.

"Kagome, this is Rin. She's in the same class as me. Her ride hasn't shown up." Souta explained.

"Do you know their number? I have my cellphone on me, I can call them." Kagome asked.

"Rin has already tried. Rin left a message, but Rin does not know what to do." the girl said, starting to cry.

Kagome kneeled down, "Hey there, it's okay." she said, rubbing the girls arm.

"Will you help Rin?" she questioned, lifting her big brown eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart. Do you want us to take you home?" Kagome returned.

"Rin does not know how to get home. Rin gets confused with the turns still." she responded.

"That's okay. How about you come home with us. My mother and I can try calling your ride again when we get there." Kagome suggested.

"Rin's father is out of town. Rin's brother was suppose to pick her up." she said.

"Do you want to try calling your father?" Kagome asked.

"Rin does not want to get her brother in trouble." she replied.

"I understand." Kagome stated.

"Rin, you should come with us, my mom makes the best food in the whole world. And I would love to show you the shrine. We have a big tree called the Goshinboku, the tree of ages. It's been standing for a thousand years. Plus we could play some more while you wait for your brother to come." Souta added, trying to convince the girl to come.

"Are you sure it will be alright for Rin to visit?" she questioned.

"Absolutely! I know I would love to have you over and my mom is a sucker for adorable little girls. Why do you think she keeps Souta around?" Kagome answered, earning a hey from her brother and a giggle from Rin.

"Can we play with the puppy too?" Rin inquired.

"Are you kidding? Q will probably beg you to play with him. And then ask to play again when your ready to pass out." Kagome responded.

Rin giggled, then nodded her head, agreeing to go with the family. Rin gathered her things and climbed in the backseat of the car. Q rested his head on her lap, comforting the little one, trying to cheer her up. Mrs. Higurashi waited till they were at the shrine and the kids went up to Souta's room to ask what was going on.

Kagome explained what had happened, then had her mother look out, while she found Rin's cellphone and began searching for the number for the girls father. She found it a few moments later, then used her own cellphone to call.

"Hello, Mr. Taisho, speaking." a male voice said.

"Mr. Taisho, My name is Kagome Higurashi. My brother Souta goes to school with Rin. Her ride didn't show up today and I wanted to let you know she was at our house. I didn't want you to worry. If you could call her brother and have him call me. I can give him the directions to the shrine." Kagome explained.

"I see. May I speak with Rin?" Mr. Taisho asked.

"Of course, please hold on a minute." Kagome answered.

Kagome found Rin coming down with Souta, Q following behind. Kagome handed the phone to Rin. Who at first was confused, but after she said hello, her face lit up. She talked to her father for a few minutes, then handed the phone back to Kagome.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I wish to thank you Miss Higurashi for looking after my daughter. I am curious if I can propose an alliance of sorts with you. I would like to teach my son a lesson." Mr. Taisho said.

"What sort of lesson?" Kagome questioned.

"The kind that teaches him that his sister is more important to him than whatever else he is doing right now." Mr. Taisho answered.

"I don't want to be put in the middle of a family dispute." Kagome stated, concerned.

"You won't be. My proposal is this. Rin will stay with you and your family for the weekend. I was due to return home tomorrow afternoon anyway, but I will arrive back tonight. I will have my retainer come over and help with caring for Rin, I will also have my sons mother come over tonight and check on Rin as well. No offense, but I don't know you. I will call my son tonight and ask to speak with Rin. When he can not produce her, I will lead him on a merry chance of guilt and consideration. I suggest you turn off Rin's cellphone and take the battery out. I will have my retainer do the same after I call him. If you have a house phone give me that number and I will call periodically on that number to check up with Rin. I have another son on the police force who I will give a heads up too." Mr. Taisho explained.

"I will have to ask my mother if it's alright for her to stay the weekend, although I don't see it as a problem. Are you sure you want to do this?" Kagome inquired, rather intrigued by the proposal.

"My son is arrogant and has an over-indulgent sense of self-worth. He needs to be taken down a peg or two, and this has given me the means to do it with. Yes, I want to do this." Mr. Taisho responded.

Kagome put Mr. Taisho on hold and talked to her mother for a minute, explaining what the man suggested. Her mother had a wicked gleam in her eyes when Kagome finished. Mrs. Higurashi agreed to the proposal and said she would go talk to Rin. Kagome gave Mr. Taisho the directions from the school to the shrine, as well as the number for the house phone, which rang a second later. Kagome picked it up, Mr. Taisho was on that line too. She ended the call on her cellphone and continued on the house phone. Mr. Taisho and Kagome ironed out the details and eventually hung up.

(

Forty minutes later Mr. Taisho's retainer arrived, a Kappa youkai. When Rin saw him she squealed and embraced the demon in a big hug. He introduced himself as Jaken, then asked to use the phone. He called Mr. Taisho and informed him of his arrival, the two spoke briefly before ending the call and asking what he could do to help the household.

(

Dinner was warm and full of laughter. Her grandfather had tried to throw a sutra at Jaken, but Kagome stepped in front of the Kappa and snatched it out of the air. After explaining the situation to him, her grandfather agreed to the proposal as well. Rin and Jaken enjoying themselves immensely after the indecent, laughing at some of the stories the elder told. Kagome was doing the dishes after ward when a knock at the front door alerted everyone to a new visitor.

(

A beautiful demoness stood in the living room. Long silver hair, golden eyes, a magenta marking on each cheek and a crescent moon on her forehead. She was tall and carried herself with a confidence that awed Souta. She introduced herself as Lady Satori, just before Rin launched herself at the woman, wrapping her arms around her waist.

She talked to Rin for a few minutes then beckoned her to go play with the boy. Q watched the woman, sensing a great power to the female. He barked and yipped, talking to her, the demoness barked and growled back. Q barked again, then moved over to Kagome and sat next to her. Lady Satori raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

Mrs. Higurashi introduced herself and offered the lady tea. Lady Satori accepted graciously and sat down. Kagome excused herself, saying that she still had dishes to finish. Souta asked all kinds of questioned, enamored of the youkai in his living room. Lady Satori indulged the boy, even chuckling at some of the things he inquired about.

She left an hour later, leaving a small suitcase, with clothes and personal items for Rin to use while she stayed with them this weekend. She also took Rin's book-bag and lunch box, leaving her school books, but keeping some of her papers inside. She also pricked Rin's finger, drawing a small bit of blood. Kagome and the demoness talked briefly. The lady explaining her plan, Kagome and her mother smirked when informed of just how wicked the woman was.

That evening, Rin would sleep in Kagome's room. Rin worried that she was taking her room, but Kagome assured her that she would be up for sometime still and that she was fine with the couch. It was four a.m. before Kagome drifted off to sleep, having watched the stars for a long time before coming back in the house. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

**Side Note:** I realized, I never posted this story here on . It is posted on Dokuga.


	2. Conscious

The first five chapters will go back and forth, showing the difference between what Rin is doing and what Sesshomaru is doing.

(

**Conscious**

A tall man with long silver hair walked inside a large house, tossing his keys into a bowl at the entryway. He made his way upstairs, entering his bathroom. He turned on the shower and undressed. As he washed himself he thought about the date he had tonight. Kagura was a beautiful demoness, they had been seeing each other for a few months now. He found her attractive and intelligent, but she just didn't spark any fire in him. He knew she was looking for a serious relationship, but he wasn't sold on the idea. He was the most eligible bachelor in Japan, he wanted the best for when he finally settled down.

Sesshomaru was getting dressed when his cellphone rang. He saw it was Kagura and picked up. She was wondering where they were going tonight, wanting to dress appropriately. He told her to dress formal as always, then told her he would be there in about an hour. He finished getting ready, looking himself over in a mirror. Golden eyes scanned two magenta stripes on each cheek, a crescent moon on his forehead, his flawless complexion. His adjusted the bow tie of his tuxedo and turned on the car to pull out of the garage. A second later his cellphone rang again. He saw the display showing his father calling and answered.

"Hello father." Sesshomaru stated, backing up the car.

"Hello son. How are you?" his father asked.

"I am well father. I am on my way to pick up Kagura ." Sesshomaru said turning the car around in the drive.

"I see. Is Jaken watching your sister then?" his father questioned.

The car stopped. The house was quiet when he walked in. He looked in the garage, the other car was gone still.

"Sesshomaru?" his father inquired.

"I am here father." he responded.

"Is Jaken watching your sister?" he asked again.

"I believe he is." Sesshomaru replied.

"You believe? You do not seem certain. Was she at the house? I'll just call there and talk to her." his father inquired.

Sesshomaru was uncertain what to tell his father, he merely stared at the empty space in the garage.

"Sesshomaru?" his father asked.

"I believe they are still out father." Sesshomaru replied.

"Out? What do you mean out? Did he take her out after you picked her up from school?" his father questioned.

Sesshomaru dropped the phone after that. He told Jaken to do it, saying he had more important things to do. He was suppose to pick her up all week, but Jaken had done it everyday. He pulled the car back into the garage and got out.

He ran back into the house, he sniffed, the scents were old, Jaken had not been gone long, but the scent was still a few hours old. Rin's was even colder, having not been there since this morning. The phone in the house began to ring. Sesshomaru answered it, his father again.

"Sesshomaru, what is going on? Where is Rin?" his father asked, demanding an answer.

"I.." he started.

"Jaken's phone went straight to voice mail. Where is your sister?" his father inquired, worried.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them, either of them since this morning. I will find them, do not be concerned. I'm sure that everything is alright." Sesshomaru responded.

"Alright! Sesshomaru, I am coming home tonight. My daughter better be in her bed and sound asleep when I get there, or you will see first hand why I am feared by my enemies. Do you understand me?!" his father shouted.

"I understand." Sesshomaru returned.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone when the line started beeping at him, the auto response chiming in on making a call. His daze wore off a moment later, he turned and climbed the stairs two at a time. He changed his clothes and returned to his car. He found his cellphone and called his brother.

"What do you want you fucking asshole?" his brother questioned, answering the phone.

"I need your help. Rin is missing. Please meet me at her school to help me look for her." Sesshomaru answered.

"What the hell do you mean Rin is missing? Didn't you pick her up from school? And why the hell did it take you this long to call me?" his brother inquired.

"Meet me at her school, half-breed! I am in no mood for your antics!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Alright! But you are telling me what's going on when I get there." his brother said, before hanging up.

(

Sesshomaru arrived at the school, fifteen minutes later, his brother pulled up two minutes after that. The two men began searching in opposite directions, Sesshomaru went left, his brother right. The two circled the building, his brother called out from the playground a few minutes later.

Sesshomaru flash-stepped to the area, seeing Rin's backpack on the ground, the bag open and some of the papers inside had spilled out, one blowing away in the wind. His brother caught it, looked at it and handed it to Sesshomaru. A drawing of Rin and her family. Sesshomaru sniffed, Rin's scent was strongest, but there were others as well, some faint, but nothing telling. Most of them were human, some were demon, a few hanyou.

His brother called out again, pointing to a small smear on one of the swing set support poles. His brother was extremely agitated, looking around the area for anymore. Sesshomaru sniffed, Rin's blood, a snarl escaped him, someone had hurt his sister. A powerful blow to his face, knocked him back.

"What the fuck happened to my sister, Sesshomaru!? Why weren't you here!?" his brother questioned.

"I.." he started.

"Don't you dare bullshit me, asshole. What the fuck was more important to you than our sister?" his brother inquired.

"I have a job, Inuyasha. I can not just drop my work to cater to our sister whenever it's convenient." Sesshomaru responded.

Inuyasha punched him again, holding nothing back.

"I have a job too, dickhead. The week father asked me to pick her up, I was here everyday, on the dot. I was on duty too, but for Rin, I found a way. For the ones you love, you find a way. How many days this week did you pick her up, Sesshomaru? How many days did she sit here and wait for you? How many times did she think that you didn't care? Wait, I take that back, you don't care, you never did." Inuyasha inquired.

"I never said that I did not care." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha kicked dirt at his brother, distracting him, then punched him again.

"Go fuck yourself Sesshomaru. I'll find my sister. You go do whatever you were going to do tonight, or whom. It doesn't make a fucking bit of difference to me. But if you ever try to bullshit me again about caring for our sister, I'll kick your ass from here to the next fucking whore you fall into. Now, get the fuck out of my sight." Inuyasha stated, turning his back on his brother.

Sesshomaru was about to retort, when his cellphone rang. The caller id showing Kagura, he answered.

"Sesshomaru, where are you?" she asked.

"Something important came up. I have to cancel for tonight." he replied.

"Something for work?" she inquired.

"No. My sister is missing." he responded.

"Oh. I am sure the police will find her." she stated.

"I will find her. My brother is helping me search the school grounds for clues." he told her.

"Don't drag my ass into your lies!" his brother shouted.

"Lies?" she asked.

"My brother and I just have a misunderstanding. I will call you when I have found my sister." Sesshomaru replied, ending the call.

Sesshomaru spotted his brother over by a side street and joined him. Rin's scent was strong there, but no other clue was forthcoming.

Inuyasha saw some tire tracks, pointing them out. He smiled internally, Lady Satori was a clever demon, he hoped he never got on her bad side. Inuyasha made a pretend call to his friend Miroku in the precinct he worked at, asking him to track his sisters cellphone. Then faking an argument with his friend about using police resources for personal use. Miroku said he would call him back. Ten minutes later the man called back saying the last time the phone was used was at the school, then the signal stops. Most likely, the phone was destroyed to prevent tracking.

Sesshomaru overheard the conversations, his conscious ate at him, with each word the caller said. If he had picked her up, this would not have happened. His sister would be home, safe, and unharmed. Was his job really more important than Rin? He looked at the picture she drew. Father held her left hand, Inuyasha her right. Jaken held Inuyasha's, but Sesshomaru was standing in the background, away from everyone. Is this how Rin felt, that her brother didn't want to be apart of her family. His cellphone rang again, his friend Magatsuhi.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I had something important come up." Sesshomaru replied.

"Was it work?" Magatsuhi inquired.

"No. My sister is missing." Sesshomaru responded, frustrated.

There was a pause on the line.

"Speak your mind Magatsuhi." Sesshomaru said.

"I just didn't think you liked her all that much, or anyone in your family for that matter." the man stated.

Now it was Sesshomaru's turned to pause. Did all his friends think that of him? Did he really give the impression that he disliked his family?

"Hell, even your friends think your work is more important to you, damn up-tight bastard." Inuyasha interjected.

"I hear your brother being as uncouth as always." Magatsuhi said.

"He is helping to search for her." Sesshomaru explained.

"Well I'm sure she's alright, the police will find her." the man stated.

Sesshomaru looked at his phone, did his friends not really care, have they ever?

"I will call you when she is found. I have to go." Sesshomaru said, hanging up.

Sesshomaru stared at his phone, his thoughts consuming him. Was he really as bad as Inuyasha said he was? Did he really make people think he did not care about his family? He struggled with these thoughts for a few minutes, not noticing when Inuyasha punched him again.

(

**Side Note:** Is it bad of me, that as Inuyasha is kicking his ass, I'm cheering?


	3. Glee

This one is also Sesshomaru, the next chapter will be Rin.

I don't actually condone violence as a suitable punishment, but, in dogs, nipping, biting, growling, and barking are used to correct misbehavior. Since the Tashio's are dog demons, the punching, kicking and slapping are appropriate responses for them. Besides, this is just a story, and we can shed reality for a bit and enjoy a good beat down on a pompous jerk.

**Glee**

Mr. Taisho landed in the front yard of his home. His golden eyes scanned the house, the lights were out, which meant his son was not home. He entered, then went to the garage, his car was gone. Mr. Taisho looked at his watch, 3:34 a.m., he pulled out his cell and called Sesshomaru.

"Father." the man said.

"Where are you?" Mr. Taisho asked.

"I am currently on my way to the house. Inuyasha is following behind me." Sesshomaru replied.

"Is Rin with you?" Mr. Taisho inquired, concerned.

"No. We were unable to locate her." Sesshomaru responded.

"I see." Mr. Taisho stated, calmly.

"Father. Inuyasha and I were unable to find any clues leading to Rin, only.." Sesshomaru started.

"Silence! I will speak to you when you get here." Mr. Taisho said, then hung up.

The headlights of the car alerted Mr. Taisho that his son was home. He sat in the kitchen, waiting for the real fun to begin, eager. The door opened leading from the garage, Sesshomaru walked in, Inuyasha behind him.

"How many times did you hit him Inuyasha?" his father questioned.

"Four." the man answered.

"Not near enough, but a father can't have everything." Mr. Taisho stated.

"Father, I w..." Sesshomaru started, but was cut off by a blow to his stomach.

"Do not speak again." Mr. Taisho said, a deadly calm to his voice.

Sesshomaru nodded, holding his abdomen.

"Inuyasha, go get some sleep. Your brother and I have some things to talk about." Mr. Taisho said.

"Will you wake me if you hear anything?" Inuyasha inquired, conveying worry.

"Of course, now off with you." Mr. Taisho said, shewing the man away.

Inuyasha left, smirking as he went upstairs to his old room.

(

"Come with me." Mr. Taisho ordered, to the still kneeling Sesshomaru.

Mr. Taisho turned and left the room, Sesshomaru quickly stood and followed along. They entered a study, where the answering machine for the house sat, one new message on the device. Mr. Taisho played the recording, the voice was disguised, the words rocked Sesshomaru to his core.

_'We have your daughter. Ten million yen for her safe return. We will call again tomorrow with details.'_

The recording echoed in Sesshomaru's head, chilling him. He stared at the machine, as if it could give him more answers.

"That was the first thing I found when I came home, after seeing that my daughter was not here." Mr. Taisho stated.

Sesshomaru turned his head to his father, but kept his eyes downcast.

"How many times this week did you pick up Rin, and do not lie to me?" his father asked.

"None." Sesshomaru replied, the following punch staggered him.

"When was the last time you personally saw her?" his father questioned.

"Three days ago." Sesshomaru answered, a kick knocked him down.

"You will stay on the floor. Do not get up until I say you can. You are not my son at this moment, and I am trying very hard not to kill you. I am going outside for a bit. I will return shortly." his father said, a deadly calm to his voice, then left the room.

Sesshomaru kept his head down, but watched his father leave. He had never felt so shamed in his life as he did now.

Mr. Taisho stopped at the edge of his property, and called his son's mother.

"Hello darling." she said, upon answering.

"Hello beautiful." he returned, a smile in his voice.

"Still so charming." she added.

"How can I not be, when I am having the time of my life right now?" he asked.

"Is he grovelling for forgiveness yet?" she returned, delighted by the notion.

"No, I have given him the sense that I am extremely angry, but I have humiliated him a tad bit. I think by morning he will be grovelling. You should come over then and watch the show." he suggested, playful.

"I think that is an excellent idea. I will be there around..?" she inquired, eager.

"I think 8'o clock will be good. Plus Inuyasha can see it too, give him a little boost for work." he responded, glee dancing in his words.

"Oh, that will make it even more spectacular. How will I sleep tonight, the excitement will keep me up for sometime yet?" she asked, a suggestiveness to her tone.

"Meet me at the old tree off the property in fifteen minutes. I know of the perfect way to work off your fervor." he suggested.

"You old dog. I am a lady. I will not rut with you just because I am feeling exhilaration at our son's impending broken ego." she returned, a sassyness to her words.

"No, but an old dog can try, can he not?" he inquired, humor in his voice.

"Yes." she responded.

"Tell me about these Higurashi's. What are they like?" he questioned.

"They are actually very nice. The elder of the family is an old priest, but he seemed subdued by the matriarch of the family. Mrs. Higurashi is a sweet lady, with delightful manners to boot. The boy, Souta, is quite inquisitive, and sincere in his desire to help. Lady Kagome is around 19 or 20, polite, well spoken, and a powerful miko. She is interesting." Lady Satori answered.

"That is reassuring. I will speak with them tomorrow sometime and talk to Rin. She is oblivious to what is happening?" he asked.

"Yes, although she misses you." she replied.

"I miss her as well. I better get back. Sleep well, dear." he said.

"You as well, darling." she returned, ending the call.

Mr. Taisho thought about Satori's words, her praise of the family was surprising, Satori was critical of almost all humans. But her remarks about the maiden were astounding, that she would be impressed by the young woman in such a short time, was interesting in itself.

He returned to the house, he opened the door to the study and saw Sesshomaru still on the floor. He closed the door and went upstairs, going to his bedroom. He undressed and got in bed, the dawn approached and a little sleep would do a world of good.

Inuyasha awoke at 7:15 a.m., his alarm going off. The man got up and jumped in the shower. He came downstairs at 7:45, ready to see a daiyoukai, taken down a notch. He grabbed some of Rin's cereal and chowed down, his father came in midway through the bowl. The elder raised his eyebrow at the choice, but Inuyasha just told him it was good.

His father pulled eggs and bacon from the refrigerator, grabbed two fry pans and started cooking.

"I thought you forgot how to cook." Inuyasha stated.

"I did not, I just do not like too." he returned, scrambling the eggs.

Inuyasha finished his cereal, but a scent caught his attention, and moved to the front door, opening it before the demoness knocked. Lady Satori continued forward and walked inside the house. Inuyasha greeted her and told her that father was in the kitchen. She walked to the area and watched him finish cooking, stealing a piece of bacon from the plate on the counter.

Mr. Taisho made a plate for the lady and one for himself. Inuyasha joined them, but no one spoke, the silence bugged the hanyou. Inuyasha started the dishes while they ate, wanting something to do.

The three stood in the study, Sesshomaru still laying on the floor. His injuries from the punches and kick had healed, but his pride was another matter.

"Stand up." Mr. Taisho ordered, walking around to stand in front of Sesshomaru,

Sesshomaru stood, but kept his head bowed.

"Look at me." Mr. Taisho ordered again.

Sesshomaru raised his head, seeing his fathers disappointment.

"Your mother is here, she would like to say a few words to you." Mr. Taisho stated.

Lady Satori moved to stand in front of her son. She stared at him, seeing a look of shame and guilt on his face, but she was uncertain if it was for his situation or for his sister. A moment later, Sesshomaru's cellphone rang, his eyes widened.

"Give it to me." his father ordered.

Sesshomaru handed the device over. Mr. Taisho looked at the screen, saw the wind witch calling. He threw the cellphone against the wall of the study, destroying the object and putting a hole in his wall. A second later a slap, echoed through the room, Lady Satori had hit her son.

"Tell me how old your sister is?" Lady Satori asked.

"Eight." Sesshomaru replied.

Lady Satori slapped him again then spoke, "She's nine.", she whispered, disheartened.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened again, but not from the strike.

"You might have know, if you had come to her birthday party last month." Inuyasha added.

"No wonder I didn't see you there. Let me guess, too busy with whatever else you thought was more important?" Lady Satori asked, rhetorically.

Sesshomaru bowed his head.

"I am unsure which is more prevalent, my anger, or my shame at calling you my son. I did not raise you to abandon your duties to your family. I did not raise the pup I see before me." she stated.

"You are arrogant, selfish, and far too prideful. I had at one time considered handing my company over to you, but no more. You care nothing for others, you only care about you. I will still retire in the fall, but I will find a more qualified candidate to take my place. Someone who will take care of the people who have made my company the success it has been. Someone who will treat the people who work there, feel appreciated, and wanted. Someone who understands that it takes more than one person to make it great." Mr. Taisho explained.

Sesshomaru wanted to protest. He wanted to retort that he was qualified, but as his father spoke his requirements, Sesshomaru realized, he did not meet any of them.

"I believe a more stringent punishment is in order for his lack of respect to his alpha." Lady Satori commented.

"I have already thought of that as well. After Rin is home safe, you are to be her personal escort to and from school. You are to attend all her school functions, and when parent-teacher meeting come up, you will accompany me. And to assure myself that you are performing your new duties, an old friend of mine and his son will be coming to stay at the mansion, you will be driving both children to school. My friends son has instructions to tell me of any and all comments made to either Rin or him that is deemed rude, derogatory, or abusive. Also, consider your social life over, what do human's term it? Oh yes, you are grounded. " Mr. Taisho stated.

Inuyasha smirked, laughing internally at his brothers punishment. Lady Satori kept her outward appearance of disappointment, but mentally she was overjoyed at her sons predicament. Mr. Taisho was loving every second of his sons humiliation.

Sesshomaru listened to his fathers commands, and resigned himself to his fate.

(

An hour later, a man arrived, carrying a large duffel bag, and entered the study. Mr. Taisho dismissed everyone else, wanting to talk privately with the man. Sesshomaru was allowed to go clean up. Inuyasha had to go to work anyway. Lady Satori returned to the kitchen to make tea and send a text to her accomplices.

(

Mr. Taisho read the private investigators report on the Higurashi's, pleased with the contents. The family had owned their shrine for 400 years. They were direct descendants of Midoriko, the most powerful priestess ever born, and the creator of the Shikon no Tama. Mrs. Higurashi's husband and mother-in-law had died ten years ago in a car accident, a drunk driver ran a red light, slamming into the vehicle. The shrine itself was well cared for, donations came in steadily, and the money was used above board. The family volunteered at several community outreach centers, and every year would host a toy drive for orphaned children, that was wildly successful.

The duffel bag would sit in his office for the rest of the weekend, its contents unknown until the time was right. Mr. Taisho grinned like the Cheshire Cat.


	4. Bright

In celebration of Independence Day, two chapters for my awesome readers.

**Bright**

Kagome awoke to Jaken shaking her arm.

"My lady, I am sorry to wake you, but the children are up and your mother thought you may wish to go upstairs and continue sleeping in your room." he whispered.

"It's alright, Master Jaken. I think that would be a good idea." she stated, still groggy.

Kagome looked at the clock, 8:12 a.m., just as she laid back down in her bed, a few more hours would be good.

(

It was a few minutes after noon, when she came back downstairs, showered, dressed and ready for the day. Q greeted her first, happy to see his mistress. Souta and Rin came in from outside a minute later, followed by Mrs. Higurashi. The two kids had been helping with some of the morning chores, sweeping the shrine, and hanging laundry. It turned out, Rin was eager to help, and interested in learning all the elder would teach her.

The three came in to eat lunch, and were happy to have Kagome join them. Rin asked a ton of questions, curious about the family she was staying with.

"Why did you sleep so late?" Rin inquired.

"I was up late last night. My job is different from most others and my work hours are at night." Kagome responded.

"What do you do?" Rin questioned.

"Astronomy. More specifically, Astrophysics." Kagome answered.

"I know what Astronomy is, but what is Astrophysics?" Rin asked.

"Astrophysics is the study of the nature of heavenly objects. People ask why the stars and planets and other objects in space, do the things they do. My job is to figure out the answer." Kagome replied.

"Like a scientist?" Rin inquired.

"Yes, exactly." Kagome responded.

"But scientists are old, and you are young and really pretty." Rin stated, unsure.

"Your half right. She is young." Souta commented, sarcastic.

Kagome blew a raspberry at him. Rin giggled at the interaction.

"I have a PhD., in Astrophysics, and a Masters in Astronomy." Kagome told Rin.

Rin looked at Kagome, "How old are you?", she questioned.

"I turned 20, last month." Kagome informed her.

Rin's eyes widened. She looked to Mrs. Higurashi, who nodded her head.

"How old are you, Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Rin is nine, Rin's birthday was last month too." the girl replied.

"Really, what day?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned, genuinely interested.

"March 18th." Rin answered.

"That's cool, mine's March 21st." Kagome said, excited.

The three talked more as they ate, getting to know one another. Jaken and Grandfather Higurashi joined them a few minutes later. Q rested under the table next to Buyo, both full from their own meals. Everyone had a smile and joy about them, enjoying a peaceful and fun afternoon.

After lunch Souta and Rin sat in the kitchen and did their homework for school. Mrs. Higurashi did some more laundry and tidied the kitchen, with Jaken lending her a hand. Kagome went out and pulled her motorcycle out from the garage. She checked it over and started it up, the hum of the engine, lit her face into a wide smile. Q barked at the machine.

The phone rang while the children did their homework, Mrs. Higurashi answered it, then called Rin over to talk to her father. The two chatted for good bit of time, Rin explaining all the fun things she had done, and the plans for the rest of the day, excited about Lady Kagome showing her the stars tonight.

Rin handed the phone back to Mrs. Higurashi, who spoke to Mr. Taisho for bit, before handing the phone to Jaken. Jaken spoke for only a minute before handing the phone back to Mrs. Higurashi to hang up. Rin returned to her homework, finishing her assignments.

When the kids were done with their school work, Kagome took them out for ice cream, with Jaken in tow, walking to the nearby shopping district. They stopped at the Arcade, and even purchased some new books and toys at one of the vendor stalls. Rin got a stuffed dog that looked like Q, Souta got two manga books to add to his collection. Jaken got a book on gardening, his secret passion. Kagome got a book on Demon legends and stories for her grandfather and a pair of earrings for her mother. She bought a few shirts and some jeans for herself. They returned to the Arcade one last time, spending the last bit of money Kagome gave them, before heading back to the shrine.

(

Kagome joined the kids when a challenge was issued in one of Souta's video games and teamed with Rin to take the boy down. That evening they ordered pizza for dinner, and had a movie marathon. Rin cuddled up next to Kagome's left side, Souta on her right. Mrs. Higurashi sat cuddling Souta, Q rested on Kagome's lap. Grandpa sat in his chair, Buyo curled up in his lap.

Once it was dark enough outside, Kagome took the kids and showed them the stars, explaining some of the stories about them. Rin was enthralled at the experience, fascinated. Kagome said that the lights from the city overshadowed the lights from the sky, it would be better to see them in the country, but it was breathtaking on the ocean.

Rin was curious about that statement, asking what she meant. Kagome said she owned a sailboat, and that was how she arrived home. She would look up into the sky at night and see stars in every part of the horizon, for miles and miles. It was beautiful.

Kagome took the kids back inside and opened her laptop, continuing to show Rin some of the interesting phenomenon that happened in outer space. Rin loved the nebula's, giggled at the dog stars, and was excited at the comets. Souta watched in awe of his sister, she studied some amazing things.

"Will you take me out on your boat sometime, and show me the stars on the ocean?" Rin asked, yawning, as Kagome carried her upstairs.

"I will have to ask your father if its alright, but I would love too." Kagome replied, walking into the bedroom.

"Will Q sleep with me tonight?" she questioned, her eyes drooping.

"He's already in the bed, sweetheart." Kagome answered, putting her down.

"I love you, Lady Kagome." Rin said, sliding into dreamland.

"I love you too, Rin. Good-night, little one." Kagome whispered, tucking the blankets over the girl.

Q nuzzled into the girl, after Kagome kissed him on the head. She took in the scene and smiled wistfully. She wondered if her mother had memories like this one. Her mother met her in the hallway, having tucked Souta into bed as well. The two shared a look, both knowing what the other was thinking. Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter, then bid her good-night.

Kagome went downstairs, her grandfather was asleep in his chair. She awoke him gently, then helped him to his room, tucking him in as well, placing a kiss on his forehead. He mumbled, 'Such a good granddaughter.', before falling back asleep.

Kagome returned to the living room, Buyo took over her grandfathers chair, curled up and fast asleep. Jaken had turned in hours ago and was sleeping in the guest room. The house was quiet, peaceful. Kagome reopened her laptop and started working, she wanted to have the project completed before starting at the University on Monday. It was a little before four when she shut the computer down and turned in for the night.

Kagome was awoken again like the day before, she ventured upstairs and returned to sleep. She came downstairs just a few minutes past noon, joining the others for Sunday brunch. Her mother had some errands to run after wards and was getting ready to leave.

Kagome and Souta had just started the dishes when Mrs. Higurashi came back in the house, saying the car wouldn't start. Kagome dried her hands and went out to look at it. While inspecting the car, another vehicle pulled into the driveway. Kagome turned to greet the visitor, and was surprised to see a hanyou step out of the other car.

(

Inuyasha was stunned by the beautiful young woman he saw. Long raven-wing hair, that shimmered blue in the sun, bright blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, and a smile that could stop traffic at rush hour. She was only a few inches shorter than his 5' 10", and her slim, but curvy figure was sinful. She definitely had a nice rack. He approached her to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Inuyasha. My father told me to come over and visit Rin." he said.

"Oh, of course. She's in the house." Kagome told him, trying not to stare at the white triangles on his head.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the car.

"I think the alternator, but I'm going to have to pull it out and take it to the auto-parts store to know for sure." Kagome replied, grateful for the distraction.

"Do you need help?" he inquired.

"Oh no, thank you though. Go on to the house, I'm sure Rin would be happy to see you." she responded, assuring him.

Inuyasha nodded, then walked to the house. Kagome watched him for a moment, his waist-length silver hair swayed as he walked. She turned around and headed into the garage to get the tools. She so wanted to touch the silver triangle ears atop his head, they were adorable. She wondered if they were as soft as they looked.


	5. Dull

**Dull**

Sesshomaru stood under the water in the shower till it turned cold, his thoughts centered on his sister. He got out once he felt the temper change, drying himself and dressing on auto-pilot. His sister had been taken under his care. He had neglected his duty to both her and his father.

He thought about the things his mother said, Rin's age, her birthday. What else had he pushed aside to seek his own agenda? He remembered being at her birthday party, but was that the year before? He did not pay any real attention at the time, he was talking to a business client on the phone, during the celebration. He did not remember what he had gotten her, or if he even got her a present at all.

The phone for the house rang as he tied his shoes. Sesshomaru raced down the stairs, arriving in the study, just as his father answered it, hitting the speaker button.

"Hello." Mr. Taisho said.

"Hello?" Rin's voice, sounding unsure.

"Rin!" Mr. Taisho shouted.

"Daddy!" Rin exclaimed.

The voice that spoke after was disguised, mechanical.

_"The girl is safe, for now. Tomorrow, we will call again, be ready with the money."_ the call ended.

The static of the line, echoed through the room. Mr. Taisho dropped down into his chair. Lady Satori walked toward a window, staring out. She brought her hands up to her face, hiding the silent chuckle that escaped her, her shoulders shaking, giving the impression of crying. Sesshomaru stared at the phone, willing it to call back, to give some clue, some hint, something. All his great strength, all his power meant nothing now.

Mr. Taisho looked at his son, seeing his face solemn, his eyes sorrowful. Maybe now, Sesshomaru could be reached. Maybe now, he might realize that the things he could not buy, were more valuable, then the things he could. Maybe now, he will see that family is precious, and priceless.

Mr. Taisho stood, grabbing Sesshomaru's attention. The elder walked around his desk and took hold of his son's ear, dragging him outside. Mr. Taisho released him once they were away from the main house. He gave no warning when his assault started, just attacked. Sesshomaru staggered back, the dodge slow, a glancing blow.

Sesshomaru dodged attack after attack, keeping his distance as best he could. He stumbled eventually and his father pressed the distraction, giving his son a spinning kick to the stomach. Sesshomaru doubled over, the punch to his jaw, knocked him down.

"Stay there! For the rest of the day, you will stay there! I may allow you to come in tonight, I have not decided yet!" his father snarled at him, the blue stripe on each cheek, jagged.

Inside, Lady Satori watched the confrontation. When Toga began walking back to the house, she sent a text, praising a job well done. Mr. Taisho walk into the study, just as she put the phone away.

"I love watching you in action, so much stamina." Lady Satori stated, a sultry quality to her voice.

"Have you forgotten just how much I have? I am more than willing to reintroduce you. My blood is still, **hot**, from my brief exertion." he returned, his flirtation obvious.

"I have not forgotten, and if your blood is still hot, then take a cold shower." she stated, playful.

"Minx." he said, returning the banter.

Lady Satori chuckled.

"I will go clean up, then call the Higurashi's and talk with Rin. Will you be staying?" he inquired.

"I will stay for appearance sake. Sesshomaru would be suspicious if I left." she responded.

"You are always welcome to join me." he stated, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Then Sesshomaru would be even more suspicious." she commented.

Sesshomaru stared up at the sky, the clouds rolling past. He was merely a pup, the last time he looked to the clouds. He closed his eyes. Did Rin ever look up to the clouds? Did she try to find shapes like other kids? Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed, eventually falling into a light sleep.

(

Inuyasha looked at his phone, a video from Lady Satori. He played the images, laughing. His partner raised an eyebrow, while the two worked a crime scene. Inuyasha showed Miroku the video, who chuckled at Sesshomaru, getting his ass handed to him.

"What do you think will happen when Sesshomaru learns that all of this was a set-up?" Miroku asked.

"Hopefully?" Inuyasha returned.

Miroku nodded.

"That he will finally pull that icicle out of his ass." Inuyasha said.

"And if he doesn't?" Miroku questioned, smirking at his friends turn of phrase.

"Then I'll keep kicking him in it, maybe he'll realize that's what's poking him in the nuts." Inuyasha stated.

The two turned when they heard laughter from one of the crime scene investigators, who over heard the conversation.

(

Lady Satori looked over the report the private investigator left for Toga. Once she read that the Higurashi's were descendants of Midoriko, she smiled wide. That explained a great deal about the maiden and her powers.

Toga walked into the study, seeing Satori reading the report. He sat in his chair, waiting for her to finish. He put the papers back in the envelope once she was done and put them in a locked drawer, not wanting Sesshomaru to accidentally see them.

"What are your thoughts?" he inquired.

"I like them. They even have a Inumata, who defended them." Satori stated.

"An Inumata?" he questioned.

"Yes. He was very protective of Lady Kagome. She saved him, and has since given him a home, friendship and unconditional love." Satori answered.

"Are they aware? That he is Inumata." he asked.

"Everyone except the grandfather and Rin are aware." she replied.

Toga thought on the information, then picked up the phone and called the family, the matriarch answered. She asked him to hold on a moment, while she handed the phone to his daughter. Rin talked for sometime, happy and excited about the fun things she had done and would be doing. Toga heard the dog bark in the background, The boy ask his mother quietly to help him with a history question. Toga listened as Rin explained about seeing the stars tonight, happy his little girl was so full of bright joy.

He spoke to Mrs. Higurashi again, telling her thank you for making his daughter happy, for welcoming her into their home and hearts. He then asked to speak with Jaken, whom he told to stay with Rin, but to allow Mrs. Higurashi to take the lead.

Satori listened, staying silent. When Toga hung up, she waited for him to speak.

"I have not heard her that happy in such a long time." he stated.

"She was happy at her birthday party." Satori said.

"Yes and no. She was not as happy as I hoped she would be. I think she was waiting for Sesshomaru to come, but he never did." Toga explained.

Lady Satori stood and walked out of the study, Toga followed till she went outside.

The demoness approached her son, his eyes were closed, but as she drew closer, his eyes opened.

"The 18th of March, where were you?" Satori asked.

"I had a date with Kagura, we went to dinner, then a gallery opening." Sesshomaru replied.

"And were you intimate with her that night?" Satori questioned.

"Yes and no. We did not rut, but she did perform oral sex on me." he answered.

"Did you have anything else planned on your agenda before your date was scheduled?" she inquired.

"I may have. I had my secretary clear my calendar for the night. I learned that the press would be at the opening." he responded.

"His or her number?" she asked, pulling out her cell.

Sesshomaru gave the number, then waited while his mother spoke with his assistant.

"Hello, Taisho Ind.." the assistant began, before being cut off.

"Stop. This is Lady Satori. I will ask you some questions, please answer." Satori stated.

"Yes, my lady." the secretary said.

"The 18th of March, my son told you to clear his schedule for the night, yes?" Satori asked.

"Yes, my lady." the assistant replied.

"Did you attempt to inform my son of anything you thought important?" Satori inquired.

"Yes, my lady, but he cut me off and told me to do it or else." his secretary responded, speaking fast.

"One moment please." Satori said.

Satori looked down at her son, who nodded his head.

"Thank you miss..?" Satori questioned.

"Mrs. Ikeda." she answered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ikeda. Please, take a longer lunch today. I am certain you have more than earned it, working for my son." Satori suggested.

"Thank you, my lady." the woman said, grateful.

Satori ended the call.

"Do you even know what March 18th is?" Satori asked.

"I do not." Sesshomaru replied.

"I see. Think on this my son. You choose a blow job from a whore, instead of seeing your sister on her birthday." Satori stated, her soft words inflicting more damage then any of Toga's blows.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen, finally understanding.

"I wonder though. If your secretary did manage to inform you, would you still have chosen the same? I think you would have." Satori said, speaking more to herself.

Sesshomaru did not know how to fight against that statement. He did not know if he could refute his mother's words, not with any certainty.

Lady Satori walked away from Sesshomaru, going back to the house. Toga listened to the conversation, proud of Lady Satori and how she handled the situation. When she reached the door to the house he escorted her inside.

"Remind me to never do anything to upset you, my dear." Toga stated, walking into the kitchen.

Satori smirked, then spoke, "What of the wind witch?" she questioned.

"My private investigator is watching her now. He will meet us at the shrine tomorrow." he answered, setting a tea kettle on the stove.

"Were you able to confirm Jaken's statement?" she inquired.

"Yes." he responded softly.

They sat in silence, drinking tea and thinking.

(

It was well past midnight, when Toga walked outside. He stood over his son, staring into his eyes. He saw remorse and guilt.

"You will stay outside tonight. You will remain here till morning." Toga stated.

Sesshomaru bared his neck, showing his submission.

"When your sister is safely home, you will do the same to her." Toga ordered.

Sesshomaru kept his neck bared, demonstrating his understanding. Toga went back to the house, content that his sons pride was finally braking.

Sesshomaru watched the stars that night, unaware that his sister watched them too.

(

Sunday morning, Toga stood over his son and told him to follow. The two went back inside the house, where he ordered Sesshomaru to eat and clean up. Toga returned to his study, while his son ate breakfast. He heard Sesshomaru ascend the stairs twenty minutes later.

It was 2 o'clock when the next call came. Lady Satori, Toga, and Sesshomaru listened intently.

_"Take the ten million yen to the Sunset Shrine. A phone will be waiting in the main shrine. You will receive further instructions then."_ the caller said, then hung up.

Toga immediately dialed a phone number, asking for the location of the Sunset shrine, a minute later he hung up. He grabbed the duffel bag and hurried to the garage, entering the passenger seat of Sesshomaru's car, telling his son to drive. He sent a text as the two hurried down the driveway, Lady Satori following behind. A chime two minutes later, alerted him to the return message.

"Inuyasha will meet us there." Toga said.

(

**Side Note:** A cookie to everyone who can guess correctly, who the secretary is?


	6. Reunion

Sorry for the late update, had a busy work schedule.

Congratulations to Julia G. She was the first reviewer to guess correctly the answer to who the secretary is? Way to go Julia! I will now use my magic fairy dust and make you a princess henceforth. All bow to the princess.

**Reunion**

Inuyasha knocked on the front door, a second later a boy around 9 or 10 opened it.

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha. My father told me to come over and visit Rin." Inuyasha stated.

"I'm Souta. Are you her brother?" he asked, a edge to his voice.

"I'm one of them, but I'm not the butt-head who left her at school." Inuyasha replied.

"In that case; Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine." Souta said, opening the door wide and gesturing for Inuyasha to come in.

Inuyasha smirked, his golden eyes twinkling, liking this boy already. He didn't make it three steps, before he was tackled by Rin.

"Inuyasha! Rin missed you!" the girl exclaimed, hugging her brother for all she was worth.

"Geez Rin! What have they been feeding you? You weigh a ton!" Inuyasha teased her, hugging her back.

"Silly Inuyasha, Rin did not eat that much." she said, giggling at her brothers words.

A bark to the right, announced Q's presents, wanting to greet the newcomer as well.

"This is Q. Is he not adorable? He is Lady Kagome's dog. He is so soft and loving. Rin will be sad when she has to say good-bye, but Rin is very happy to have met him." the girl stated.

Inuyasha barked, greeting the dog. Q barked back, returning the gesture.

"Lady Higurashi is in the kitchen, with Master Jaken and Master Higurashi. Come, Rin will introduce you." his sister said, pulling him along.

A sutra came flying at Inuyasha as he entered the room. Mrs. Higurashi admonished the elder before apologizing for the attack.

"He is stuck in some of the old customs. I have tried to curb his views, but." Mrs. Higurashi stated, pulling the sutra off.

"It didn't do anything." Inuyasha observed.

"He doesn't have any spiritual powers." she whispered.

A second later, Mrs. Higurashi attacked him, but it a more gentle manner.

"Hey!" he shouted, trying to step out of her hold.

"I'm sorry, but they are just so cute. I can't help myself." she said, rubbing the white triangles on his head.

Inuyasha relaxed after a second, she wasn't hurting him like kids did, when they rubbed his ears. In fact she was rather gentle, and the sensation was pleasant. She finally stopped and apologized again.

"It's okay, but please don't do it again. They are very sensitive." he said, assuring her.

"I'm Hiromi Higurashi, and this is my father-in-law, Tadashi Higurashi." the woman stated.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Inuyasha Taisho." he returned, bowing his head.

"Are you the one who left this sweet little girl at school?" the elder asked, his voice hard.

"No, that would be my older brother." Inuyasha replied.

"Well then, welcome to our home." the elder stated.

Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome came in to the kitchen from a side door, stopping when she saw everyone in the room.

"Kagome, did you meet Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired.

"Yes, but I forgot to give him my name. I'm Kagome Higurashi, it is an honor to meet you." she said, bowing her head.

"It's an honor to met you as well." Inuyasha returned.

"Mom, I need to run to the auto-parts store. I'm certain it's the alternator, but it will take me some time to get a new one and install it." Kagome explained.

"Oh dear. Just be careful." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome left, her bike revving up and speeding away. Grandpa Higurashi, got Inuyasha to take Mrs. Higurashi to the grocery store, taking the kids with them. Giving her father-in-law some much needed peace and quiet. Mrs. Higurashi and the others returned an hour later, loaded down with food. But with the kids help, it took only five or six minutes to put everything away.

Kagome returned about ten minutes after, but never came inside. Q went out to sit with her, Rin and Souta joined him a short time later. Kagome sat both kids on either side of the car, showing them what she was doing and how to do it. She explained what the alternator was used for and why the car didn't start because of it.

Inuyasha came outside a few minutes later, taking Rin inside, saying he had a surprise for her. Kagome was just finishing up, and tested the start up on the car. It turned over, but Kagome left it to idle, saying it needed to run to charge the new mechanism. Souta joined Rin and entered the house. Q stayed outside, following Kagome after she put all the tools back in the toolbox and carried it back into the garage.

(

Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot for the shrine. He saw his brother's car parked in front of another, outside the residences garage, the hood up. He saw a woman get out of the vehicle, but couldn't see her face. He and his father got out and made their way up the stairs. His mother joined them a moment later, parking and flash-stepping next to them. He lost sight of the woman, but noticed the vehicle she got out of was running.

They moved past the vehicles and stood in the front entrance to the shrine. A house sat to the left, the main shrine sat to the right and back a bit. Inuyasha walked out of the abode, joining his family.

"They are just as concerned as we are." Inuyasha stated.

"Let us go to the shrine." Satori suggested.

Toga nodded, and moved forward, the others following him. Satori looked at Inuyasha, who twitched his ears. Sesshomaru none the wiser to the signal exchanged between the two.

Inside they found the phone, and a note.

_'Hit 1'_, it read.

Toga hit the number, the phone rang.

"Yes. I understand." he said, after the person spoke briefly.

He hung up and walked back out of the shrine, stopping when he stood in front of the house. The door opened, Rin stood in the door way, then shouted when she saw her father.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, then ran at him.

Toga dropped to his knees and opened his arms, "Rin!" he said, eager for his hug.

Sesshomaru stood there, stunned. Lady Satori smirked then walked forward, ruffling Rin's hair.

"I missed you, Rin. Did you have fun?" Toga asked.

"I missed you too. Rin had lots of fun. Lady Higurashi is so nice. She showed Rin how to make cookies and she helped Rin with her homework and she sang songs along with Rin when we watched movies and she.." Rin rambled.

"Rin, honey. Breathe." Toga said, smiling, chuckling.

Rin giggled, took a breath and started again, "Oh and Lady Kagome took Rin to the Arcade, and helped Rin win a prize. And she tucked Rin in at night, and showed her the stars." Rin continued.

"Let's go inside, I want to meet this wonderful family that took such good care of you." Toga said, picking Rin up and carrying her.

"Oh, you will love them, daddy. Master Higurashi is funny, and Souta is fun to play with, he and Rin are in the same class. I'm sure that Rin has mentioned him before, but it's okay if daddy forgot. Rin is so happy that you will get to meet him now." she rambled on, as he walked inside the house.

Mrs. Higurashi, was wiping her eyes, some stray tears had escaped her, watching the father daughter reunion. Mr. Taisho stood in front of the pretty woman, seeing a great wealth of love and compassion in the ladies heart.

"I am Toga Taisho. I am both honored and humbled to meet such a great and generous woman. Please, is there anything I can do to repay your kindness?" he asked, bowing.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes teared up again, but wiped at them again, "I have all the payment I need, in seeing such a joyful reunion." she replied, still overwhelmed by her hearts happiness.

"Toga Taisho? As in the old ruler of the Western Lands of Japan?" grandfather Higurashi inquired.

"Yes, I did hold that title at one time." Toga responded, cautious.

He relaxed when the elder began dancing around and stating that he had a living legend in his home, he could die happy now. Lady Satori chuckled at the display.

Mrs. Higurashi calmed her father-in-law down and introduced everyone. Toga greeted everyone in turn, then introduced Sesshomaru, who got a sutra to the head and told to, 'be gone' by the elder Higurashi.

"Kagome was out fixing the car, did you meet her?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

"We did not. She must have been the lady we saw go into the garage." Toga answered.

"Let's go out and see her papa. She is so nice and really pretty." Rin suggested, wiggling to be put down.

"I would be honored to meet such a fine lady." Toga said, putting Rin down, and being dragged back outside.

The two walked back toward the garage, the others followed, Rin chatting away.

"Lady Kagome has a dog named Q. He is so soft and cuddly, he slept next to me at night and kept me safe. Lady Kagome said, he would even chance bad dreams away." Rin continued.

Said dog came walking out of the garage, turned his head and looked at the group that approached. He watched them draw closer, studying the two new arrivals. One he sensed was an Alpha, the other had the markings of an Alpha, but he seemed subdued. Q barked, sending his greeting. The Alpha barked back, greeting him in turn. Q barked at the other one, who looked to his Alpha. The man nodded, then the other returned the greeting.

A moment later a young, beautiful woman walked out of the garage, investigating the noise. Toga's and Sesshomaru's eyes widen, but for slightly different reasons. Kagome looked at the newcomers, but was stunned still, upon seeing Sesshomaru, a jolt of electricity ran up her spine.

Both stared into each others eyes, blue clashed with gold, mesmerized.

"Lady Kagome, this is my papa." Rin introduced, not noticing the situation.

Kagome took a moment to shake herself out of her stupor, then looked down at Rin, who pointed ahead of her. Finally seeing the other man standing there.

"It's an honor to meet you." she said, bowing her head, still a bit dumbstruck.

"The honor is mine, in meeting such a lovely woman." Toga stated, bowing.

"This is my brother Sesshomaru. He is usually very busy. Rin does not get to see him much, but Rin is always happy when she does." Rin introduced, cutting the demon in the heart without knowing why.

Kagome looked at the man, enthralled again when she stared at him. Inuyasha broke the spell when he kicked Sesshomaru in the leg, who was just as captivated.

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said, bowing his head.

"It is lovely to meet you as well." Kagome stated, breathless.

"Was there a problem?" Toga asked, pointing to the car.

"Oh, not anymore. It's all taken care of now. Thank you for your concern." Kagome replied.

"This is Q. He is the best dog in the whole world." Rin said, picking up the pup.

Q barked, then licked Rin's face, appreciating the compliment.

"Hello Q. I would like to thank you as well for helping to look after my daughter." Toga said.

Q barked.

"You have a very peculiar name. How did you get it?" Toga inquired.

"I named him after the quartermaster in the Bond films. 007 always got his spy toys from Q." Kagome explained.

Toga chuckled, then spoke, "I love it. I always found Q. to be a great asset to Mr. Bond." he commented.

"So do I. I mean, he would never have gotten out of some of the predicaments he got into, without Q's gadgets to help him." Kagome stated.

"Of course, sometimes he got into them because of those gadgets too." Toga commented, a playfulness to his voice.

Kagome laughed and concurred.

Toga suggested she accompany them back to the house. She agreed, but asked them to give her a few minutes. She closed the hood and put the car back in the garage. She walked with Toga and the others back to the house.

Kagome handed her mother the keys, who told Kagome to go clean up, she had a smug of dirt on her face. The young lady blushed and excused herself, Sesshomaru watched her every step.

"I would very much like to take you and your family out for dinner tonight. Would that be alright?" Toga questioned.

"Oh, that's very nice of you, but you don't have to. We wouldn't wish to impose." Mrs. Higurashi answered, sincerely.

"I would find it to be no imposition, please allow me to treat your family as my own for the night." Mr. Taisho returned.

"Just give in. When he sets his heart on something, he will not give up." Lady Satori added.

Mrs. Higurashi looked to the demoness, then back to the demon, "Alright.", she said.

"Excellent. I know the perfect place too. Please excuse me while I call ahead and make the arrangements." Toga stated.

(

**Side Note:** Wasn't that just lovely. Sesshomaru got punked. (the sound of evil laughter in the background)


	7. Acquainted

**Acquainted**

Kagome returned downstairs in a white peasant shirt and jeans, her face washed and dirt free. Her mother informed her that Mr. Taisho would be taking the family out for dinner. Master Jaken would be also be joining them, at Mrs. Higurashi's request.

Lady Satori took Sesshomaru outside, wanting to explain the events that happened of Friday. Rin was safe and had never been in danger, but she could have been. It was extreme, but an effective wake up call. He thought of the beautiful young woman who helped his sister, who cared for her and protected her. The lovely woman with enchanting blue eyes, who thought of his sisters well-being, instead of him. Who knew that he was a disgrace, and had shamed himself.

"Mother, this Sesshomaru is sorry." Sesshomaru said, his sorrow hinting his words.

"It is not me you need to apologize to." Satori stated.

Sesshomaru looked to the house, hearing Rin laugh. She squealed, then ran outside, Lady Kagome chasing her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for interrupting." Kagome said, bowing.

"It is alright. My son was just reflecting on the events of the weekend." Lady Satori said.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru would like to say something." Sesshomaru stated.

Rin walked to her brother, who kneeled down. He reached out and pulled Rin into his arms.

"This Sesshomaru... I am sorry Rin. I never meant to leave you behind. Please forgive your unworthy brother." Sesshomaru whispered, pleading.

"Rin forgives her big brother. Rin loves her big brother and will always forgive him." Rin stated, content to be held by the demon.

Sesshomaru nuzzled Rin, then bared his throat to her. She didn't understand at first and looked to Lady Satori, who nodded her head. Rin licked his throat, signaling that she was dominant.

Kagome wiped her eyes at the scene, her joy overcoming her. She understood that sometimes people could get carried away with work, thinking that all they had, would still be there when they were done. But the ones who waited for them, didn't see things that way, sometimes the waiting would be too much, and the person would find one day that the ones they cared about, were not waiting for them any longer.

Rin pulled away from her brother, kissed him on the cheek, then ran to Lady Kagome, tapping her on the leg.

"You're it, Lady Kagome!" Rin shouted, then ran away.

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready." Kagome said, chasing after her.

Souta ran out a few seconds later, flying past his sister. Q bounded out right behind him, jumping around, then darting off. Kagome shouted out 'Traitors', then ran after everyone.

(

Toga talked to the investigator when he pulled into the parking lot, and read over the final report. One thing caught his eye and looked to the investigator for assurance, the man nodded. Toga read more carefully, becoming more angry the more he read. He dismissed the P.I., then headed back to the house. He saw Rin lick Sesshomaru's throat just as he hit the last stair. He faced Satori, who nodded. Sesshomaru apologized, finally.

He walked over to his son and handed him the report. Sesshomaru began to read, and like his father, became angry with each word he read. Sesshomaru crumpled the papers in his hand.

"I will kill her." Sesshomaru stated.

"No, you will not. I have something much better planned for the wind witch." Toga said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"If it is anything like this weekend, then I am willing to offer my assistance." Lady Satori added.

"There is one more thing, Sesshomaru." Toga said, a solemn to his voice.

Sesshomaru looked at his father.

"Kagura was suppose to pick up Rin." Toga stated, watching his son's eyes widen.

"She called that afternoon and spoke to Jaken, telling him she would pick Rin up and bring her home. I have talked to Jaken and confirmed his story. I have also spoken to Naraku, Kagura's brother, he confirmed the story as well, stating he was in the room when she talked to Jaken." Toga continued.

"I talked to her Friday night, she said nothing, only stating that the police would find her." Sesshomaru added.

"I have no doubt she would not. How is she suppose to become the next Lady of the West is she tells you she forgot to pick up your sister?" Lady Satori asked rhetorically.

"I will obey whatever you deem fit for the wind witch." Sesshomaru said.

"Excellent!" Toga exclaimed, a mischievous excitement in his tone.

(

Mrs. Higurashi gave the Taisho's a tour of the shrine grounds, after they came back inside. Sesshomaru would look over at Lady Kagome and the children every so often, her smile would stop him in his tracks.

At five in the evening, the two families headed for the restaurant, Q staying at the shrine. Rin had gathered all her belongings and had said good-bye to the pup. She was sad, but Kagome assured her she could come visit anytime she so desired. Sesshomaru offered to bring her himself.

(

The restaurant was fancy, but not too much. Toga had rented out the private room and two servers. The drinks arrived and the orders were taken when Toga began speaking.

"Your mother told me you just arrived back in Japan. Where had you been?" he asked.

"I was in Hawaii. I was doing work for the Mauna Kea Observatory." Kagome replied.

"Were you an intern there?" he questioned.

"No." she answered.

"Why have you returned home? For school?" Lady Satori inquired.

"Yes and no." Kagome responded.

"You are being coy." Toga observed.

"Perhaps we are not asking the right questions." Sesshomaru stated.

"Kagome, how old are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm 20. My birthday is a few days after Rin's." Kagome replied.

"And you Souta, how old are you?" Inuyasha continued.

"I'm 9. My birthday is in August." he stated.

The families talked, getting to know one another, Mrs. Higurashi declined to give her age and humorously admonished Mr. Taisho for asking a lady such a personal question. Lady Satori chuckled and agreed. Mrs. Higurashi was very curious and inquired at a whisper why Rin was human and the rest of her family was not. Lady Satori explained that Rin was adopted officially when she was a year old, but had lived with the family since she was a few days old.

The demoness whispered, that Toga found Rin in a trash bin outside his work and brought her home, unable to leave her. He instantly fell in love and began adoption proceedings. Rin is aware she is adopted, but is unaware of some of the circumstances. She was four, when Rin asked about why she was different from them. Toga told her she was adopted but that the Kami sent her to him because he always wanted a daughter and Rin was his reward for being a good demon. Mrs. Higurashi wiped her eyes at the end, truly touched by the demon's good heart.

The food arrived and the conversation turned back to Kagome.

"Please tell us why you are back in Japan?" Toga asked.

"I came home to be with my family." Kagome replied.

"Will you be attending University?" Lady Satori inquired.

"Yes, but not in the manner you think." Kagome responded.

"Kagome will be teaching at Tokyo University. In the physics department." Mrs. Higurashi stated, shocking the demons and half-demon sitting there.

"What?" Toga whispered, uncertain he heard the lady correctly.

"Kagome is a prodigy. She has an a very high I.Q." Mrs. Higurashi said, continuing to eat.

"Lady Kagome is an Astrophysicist. She studies the heavens and finds out why they do what they do." Rin stated.

"Yes, Rin. Very good." Kagome said, an encouraging smile on her face.

"Souta also has a very high I.Q., but he didn't want to go through what Kagome did. I have respected his wishes, giving him a normal life." Mrs. Higurashi added.

"Mom, It may have been difficult, but it was what I wanted, what I needed. I have never held any regret for the choice I made." Kagome stated, reassuringly.

Mrs. Higurashi reached over and took her daughters hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I heard you ask your mother for help with a history question, when I talked to Rin yesterday." Toga directed to Souta.

"It wasn't the question, it was the context. Sometimes the wording can be misleading, I wanted her input, a different perspective, if you will." Souta explained, sounding older than he was.

Lady Satori began to chuckle, her demeanor, jovial.

"I believe the young man has a tremendous insight. I look forward to seeing where it goes." Lady Satori said.

"I would like to invite you all to be my guests at the cherry blossom festival this year on my estate." Toga stated, changing the subject.

"That is very generous of you. We would be delighted to attend." Mrs. Higurashi said, accepting.

"It is next weekend, on Saturday. Please bring Q, as well. I'm sure he will have a field day chasing all the pretentious snobs that come to the affair." Toga added.

"I am not responsible if he bites anyone." Kagome stated, humor in her voice.

"I might help him." Toga returned, just as playful.

Inuyasha chuckled at that.

Dinner finished, everyone full and well acquainted. Mr. Taisho thanked the Higurashi's again, then handed them the duffel bag. Inside was several new toys and a check made out for the toy drive. Mr. Taisho said he wanted them to have the best campaign ever this year and it was never to early to start. Mrs. Higurashi bowed deep and thanked him profusely, truly grateful for the donation.

Everyone said good-bye, Rin began to cry, but Kagome embraced her and picked her up, holding her close. Kagome explained that it wasn't forever and she would definitely see her next weekend at the festival. Rin was still sad but began to dry her eyes, telling Kagome she would miss her terribly. Kagome walked outside and pointed out Orion's belt, then had Rin make a line down till she saw a bright star.

"Do you remember that star there?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Rin remembers. That is the dog star." she replied.

"Before you go to bed at night look at that star, and know that I sent my love to you on that star. Will you send me yours as well?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh yes, Rin will send it every night." Rin said.

Kagome hugged the girl again, then kissed her cheek. Toga took his daughter and nodded to Lady Kagome.

The families split, Sesshomaru watching the young woman walk away, his heart aching. She was beautiful, smart, wise, funny, kind, gentle, loving and above him in every way. Sesshomaru found his perfect mate and she would never be his. Sesshomaru hung his head and got in his car, his father waiting.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing her downcast face.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" she returned, her voice still sad.

"Would you like to call Lady Kagome tomorrow? Maybe see if she is available to meet up during the week?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Rin would like that very much." she answered, her tone exuberant.

"When we get home from school tomorrow and after your homework is done, we can call." Sesshomaru said, starting the car.

His father looked him in the eyes. Sesshomaru saw pride in them for the first time in years.


	8. Festivities

**Festivities**

Monday night, Rin called the Higurashi's, talking to Kagome for half an hour. They would meet up on Wednesday, after school, getting ice cream. Tuesday he finally called Kagura, asking her to meet him at the house on Thursday, but not explaining in detail, only saying he wanted to introduce her to his father.

He picked Rin up on Wednesday and drove to the ice cream shop by the University. Kagome called, saying she was on the way, a student had a question. She arrived ten minutes later on her motorcycle and walked into the shop, looking as beautiful as the first time Sesshomaru saw her.

Kagome hugged Rin and the two ordered. Sesshomaru sat in a different booth, giving them some time to themselves. He sipped his coffee, watching the two interact, jealous of the spoon Lady Kagome's ate her sundae with. A waitress came over and offered to refill his coffee, then tried to give him her number. Sesshomaru stood, telling the waitress he was uninterested and joined the ladies.

"The waitress is flirtatious. I did not appreciate it." he said, sitting down.

"Because of Miss Kagura?" Rin asked.

"No, Rin. My relationship with Kagura is over. I am reassessing my priorities and would like to not see anyone for a time. To simplify my life. I would like to spend more time with you, father, mother, and even Inuyasha. But do not tell him I said so." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin giggled and nodded.

"Hey, you have to pinky swear, to make it official." Kagome stated.

"That's right Lady Kagome. Sesshomaru hold out your pinky." Rin ordered gently.

Sesshomaru eyed Rin, but did as instructed. Rin reached out with her pinky and wrapped hers around his, then shook them. She reached over to Kagome, who extended hers out, the two repeated. Kagome reached out for Sesshomaru's who was eager to touch the angel across from him, lightening bolts raced up their arms when they made contact, making them pause a second, before they shook.

"Okay, now your secret is safe." Kagome stated, a breathless quality to her voice.

Sesshomaru was no less immune, but merely nodded his head.

The three continued to chat for another hour before departing and going their separate ways.

The next day, Kagura walked into the Taisho mansion, escorted to Mr. Taisho's study by Sesshomaru. He bade her to sit and excused himself to retrieve his father. The wind demon was left seemingly alone, and looked around the room.

Lady Satori watched the woman though a camera hidden in the study. She saw the demoness stand, when Toga and Sesshomaru entered the room. Satori turned the volume up a bit, not wanting to miss the show.

"Miss Onigumo. I am Toga Taisho." Toga introduced himself.

"It is an honor to meet you." Kagura said, trying to sound demure.

"Hn." Toga said, taking a page from his son.

"You have a lovely home." Kagura commented.

"Thank you." Toga said, his voice sounding bored.

"I am glad to finally be able to meet you." Kagura stated, trying to brake the ice.

"How about we cut the crap? I asked Sesshomaru to bring you here today to discuss an important matter." Toga inferred.

"I am listening." Kagura said.

"Did you tell Jaken that you would pick up Rin Friday, from school?" Toga asked.

Kagura blanched, surprised.

"And don't lie to me. You will leave this house in pieces if you do." Toga stated.

Kagura stayed silent of a few seconds before speaking, "I forgot.", she whispered.

"I saw the phone record, you called him at 2:30, school lets out at 3:15. In forty five minutes you forgot. I find that highly unlikely, unless you were planning to not pick her up at all." Toga speculated.

"I did plan too, but I had a matter come to my attention, just as I got off the phone. I got engrossed in the subject and lost track. I didn't mean to forget about her." Kagura defended.

A green whip lashed at her, from Toga's direction, hitting her arm.

"I smell your falsehood." Toga said, angry.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked, pleading for him to defend her.

"Do not look to my son for protection. Now, this is your last chance, tell me the truth, or face the consequences." Toga stated, his fingers glowing.

"I did plan too, I swear. I got a phone call ten minutes later, a friend, who needed my help. I .." she stopped as a photograph landed at her feet.

"This friend? Or perhaps this one? Or maybe this one?" Toga said, flinging a different image at her with each question.

Kagura's eyes widened at the first picture, she paled at the second and third. She looked up at Mr. Taisho, then to Sesshomaru.

"This is just from this weekend. I wonder how many more there would be, if I had investigated for a week." Toga pondered.

Kagura sat stunned.

"When I told you Rin was missing, did you feel regret? Remorse? Did you think about calling back and telling me? Or did you hope that something had happened to her?" Sesshomaru questioned, his voice cold.

Kagura sat silent, not knowing how, or which question she could answer.

"I wonder if any of the others in these photographs, know what you are up to? Or are you simply exploring all your options?" Toga inquired, his tone biting.

Kagura remained quiet.

"I wonder who's child you carry? I am certain it is not mine." Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagura's eyes widened again, looking down at her abdomen. She had suspected.

"I wonder what the papers will say, after seeing these pictures?" Toga asked.

Kagura's head whipped up and stared at Mr. Taisho, fright shined in her eyes.

"I would quietly disappear Kagura. I would leave Tokyo, and never contact me or anyone in this family again. I would possible try to find out which one of these males supplied the seed for the child that grows inside you and tell him, if you even know which one did." Sesshomaru ordered, his voice hard.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru as he spoke, realizing that all her dreams had been crushed. By her own greed.

"I think I will hold on to these photographs, just in case." Toga added.

Kagura turned back to Mr. Taisho, who gathered the photos and placed them in a envelope.

"Get out, Kagura." Sesshomaru ordered, his voice cold and hard.

The woman stood slowly, walking to the study door and exited. Sesshomaru and his father watched her leave the house, then drive away.

Lady Satori emerged from another room, a pout on her face. Toga raised an eyebrow at her expression.

"You only hit her once." she said, disappointed.

Toga chuckled, Sesshomaru smirked.

(

Saturday arrived, the mansion was buzzing with activity. The catering service was setting up, doing the finishing touches, the party would start in twenty minutes. Rin was excited to see the Higurashi's, she saw Souta everyday, but she missed the others.

Mrs. Higurashi drove up the driveway, but a feeling of discomfort came over her. The family vehicle stood out against the expensive and shiny cars that sat parked at the estate. Their car wasn't run down or beat up, but it was old. Kagome put her hand on her mothers, giving it a squeeze. Mrs. Higurashi waited her turn for the valet and looked to her daughter. Kagome smiled, understanding what worried her mother.

"Mom, don't worry. We have all we will ever need inside this car, never what this car looks like." Souta said, putting his hand on his mothers shoulder.

Mrs. Higurashi sent her son a warm bright smile though the rear-view mirror, grateful and proud of him.

The four walked in awe of the Taisho mansion. It was styled like a traditional Japanese Shiro, but with a second floor. Mrs. Higurashi and Grandfather marveled at the woodwork, impressed with the craftsmanship. Souta found the artwork on some of the walls intriguing and admired the details. Kagome walked slowly, taking in the beautiful architecture of the home, Q following behind, his little collar jingled as he trotted along.

"Sis, look at this. The brush strokes are delicate, patient. The artist who painted this is a true master." Souta commented, awed by the picture.

"You have a keen eye, young man." Lady Satori complimented.

The Higurashi's all jumped at the voice, then giggling at their own silliness. They turned and bowed to the woman, who returned the gesture.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Lady Satori. You have been well, I hope?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Up to mischief as always, but enjoying every moment of it" Lady Satori replied, a smirked graced her features.

"Is that not the nature of woman? To play the fool, then strike when least expected?" Souta inquired, playful.

Lady Satori raised an eyebrow at the comments, amused.

"That is only part of the game. We also plot the downfall of man." Kagome added, smiling.

Lady Satori chuckled, "Do not give all our secrets away." she stated.

"That one's not really a secret. Men have know for centuries that woman was plotting their downfall, they just choose to ignore it." Grandfather Higurashi commented.

"So very true." Toga said, joining the group in the hallway.

The family turned to Mr. Taisho and bowed, who returned the greeting.

Mr. Taisho and Lady Satori, escorted the Higurashi's outside to the gardens. In the sunlight he looked at the family, the ladies dressed in traditional kimono's. The elder wore his ceremonial robes for a priest of the Shinto religion. Souta wore a fine set of hoari and hakama. Mrs. Higurashi wore a simple black kimono, with a red obi, tied to indicate she was married. What caught his attention though was Lady Kagome, she wore a beautiful spring kimono, green, with little white cherry blossoms floating along the sleeves and hem. The back had a picture of a cherry tree in bloom. She looked breathtaking.

(

Sesshomaru held Rin's hand as he escorted her outside, proudly proclaiming her as his date for the festival. Rin looked around the guests, trying to find the Higurashi's, a dog bark to the right drew her attention. Rin pulled her brother behind her, making her way over to the noise.

"Q!" she exclaimed, releasing her brothers hand.

The pup ran over and leapt into her open arms, eager for the hugs and kisses. Rin did not disappoint. Sesshomaru followed along as Rin maneuvered through the garden, holding the dog and looking for Lady Kagome.

"Perhaps Q would be good enough to show us were Lady Kagome and her family are located?" Sesshomaru suggested.

Rin agreed and put Q down, then asked him to lead them to his family. Q barked and trotted off, heading toward a tree further in the garden. The two found the Higurashi's standing by a blossoming tree, pink petals dropping periodically around them.

Sesshomaru stood still for a minute, drinking in the loveliness of Lady Kagome. Her hair was styled up in a bun, some loose tendrils framed her fair face, pink sticks, that matched her obi, held her hair in place. Sesshomaru snapped out of his stare a moment later when the lady kneeled to hug Rin. He joined the group, but stayed a step back, giving the family the opportunity to greet his sister.

(

**Side Note:** I didn't do much to Kagura, because I wanted to focus more on Kagome and Sesshomaru. The party will continue in the next chapter.


	9. Beholder

**Beholder**

Kagome excused herself to freshen up, Sesshomaru offered to escort her. He led her to the restroom and said he would wait to accompany her back to her family. Sesshomaru stepped around a corner when he sensed two other females coming. Kagome was washing her hands when she heard the conversation outside the room.

"Did you see the family talking to Miss Rin? How could Lord Toga allow commoners into their home?" one woman asked.

"Maybe it's a charity thing. An outreach program for the poor." the second woman replied.

"Lady Satori probably donated the kimono's for the women." the first one speculated.

"The young woman with them was pretty, in a plain sort of way." the second one stated.

"Maybe she's sleeping with Lord Toga. Lord Sesshomaru would never touch her, it wouldn't boost his image." the first one commented.

"I just hope Mr. Taisho uses a condom before fucking her. Who knows where the whore has been." the second one said.

"Lady Kagome is the epitome of virtue and grace. She is neither low or common, as you two have demonstrated yourselves to be. Lady Kagome rises above all in worth and beauty." Sesshomaru stated, coming back around the corner.

Kagome opened the door to the bathroom then, she smiled at Sesshomaru, grateful for his defense and pleased with his words. The two woman, both bird youkai, stood stunned by the situation they found themselves in. Kagome and Sesshomaru found the faces they made, humorous, who knew that a bird could look like a fish.

"Come, my lady. I would be blessed to escort you back to more, honorable company." Sesshomaru said, looping his left arm around Kagome's right.

"Thank you, my lord." Kagome returned, throwing him a wink.

"I believe I will speak with father. He will be most displeased when he hears of this incident. You are the daughter of his most trusted friend, to be treated in such a manner, heads will roll." Sesshomaru stated, giving Kagome a secret smirk.

"Please wait till after he has had a bite to eat. You know the show will be better when he has energy to burn." Kagome said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Perhaps your Inumata, would like to join him. A chance to cut his teeth." Sesshomaru added, enjoying the mischief they played.

The two continued walking, leaving the two woman behind. Kagome held in her giggle until the two emerged outside.

(

Mr. Taisho was chatting with a business colleague, when a throat cleared behind him. Toga turned, seeing two male fox youkai.

"Hikaru, I am pleased you made it." Toga stated.

"And miss an opportunity to cause you a headache, never." Hikaru returned mischievously, bowing to Mr. Taisho.

"And who is this fine looking boy?" Toga asked smiling, looking to the other fox.

"This is my son Shippo." Hikaru replied, a glint to his green eyes.

"It is an honor to be here, my lord." Shippo stated, bowing to Toga.

"Come, my friend. I will introduce you to Rin." Toga said, walking past the two fox youkai.

Hikaru and Shippo followed Mr. Taisho, who eventually stopped at a cherry tree. A group of humans stood underneath, an Inumata playing with a little girl. Toga introduced everyone, Rin and Shippo chatted briefly, then asked to go play with Q. After getting the approval, the two instigated a game of tag, a few children from some of the other families there joined them, laughter filled the air.

(

Sesshomaru escorted Kagome back to her family, her arm still looped through his. They did not speak after coming outside. Sesshomaru thought about what the two demons said, pertaining his image. He cut his eyes to Lady Kagome, she cared nothing for her image. Her friendship was unconditional, no strings, no motivation, no ulterior power play, just honest trust and companionship. He wondered if he would have reacted to her like those two birds if he had never talked to her. The idea of treating this angel so poorly sent a ache to his heart.

Sesshomaru saw his father a few yards away from the Higurashi's, talking with a fox demon. He scanned for Rin, but did not see her immediately. He disentangled himself from Kagome and bowed to her.

Sesshomaru straightened, then searched out with his senses, looking for his sister. He found her a few trees away, playing. Sesshomaru moved over to his father, who introduced him to the fox. Sesshomaru exchanged pleasantries with the man, then whispered something to his father. He excused himself and joined Rin a tree away, keeping an eye on her. Sesshomaru would call Rin over every so often and give her tips on catching her prey.

Toga was pissed, he walked around the garden, looking for the two females, finding them with their families. He approached swiftly, his eyes bleeding red, and demanded they accompany him inside to his study. Hikaru followed behind, eager for some excitement.

(

Shippo was nervous at first, but once he began playing, he loosened up, enjoying himself. He felt the other demon approach, but pushed it aside and focused on the game. The Inumata gave a good chase and would slow up for Rin when she was it, giving her a chance to catch him. Shippo followed suit, wanting to make the game fair. The children played for about half an hour, before deciding a break was in order, Rin dragged Shippo behind her, heading back over to the Higurashi's.

Rin began talking, rather quickly, with a beautiful young woman. The maiden kneeled down while the girl spoke, a smile on her face. Q crawled under a table nearby, disappearing from sight, probably to take a nap. After a minute, the maiden asked Rin to introduce her new friend.

Blue eyes stared into green, a warmth and kindness shining brightly. They introduced themselves and chatted for a bit. Shippo became aware quickly, as to why Rin liked the young woman so much, she was lovely. Shippo sensed the holy energy that resided with in the woman, and was impressed with her control.

Toga rejoined the festival, after talking to, then throwing out the two families. Hikaru grinned as he walked behind his friend, thinking about the looks of shame and terror on the girls faces. Mr. Taisho found his son watching over Rin, but keeping a distance. He would see Sesshomaru's eyes drift over to Lady Kagome, often. Toga smirked, his son, who had once been so confident in his ability to attract women, was unsure of himself with the beautiful maiden. She had seen his worst side, as her first impression of him. She was uninterested in his status or money. His son had finally met his perfect match and the pup did not know how to proceed.

Toga introduced Hikaru to the Higurashi's and inquired as to Souta location. He was informed that Lady Satori commandeered him as her date for the festival and the two had wondered off to make the rounds. Toga smiled, then asked if Mrs. Higurashi would be so inclined to honor him as his date today, looping his arm through hers, and guiding her off, not waiting for an answer.

(

Inuyasha made his way through the gardens of his fathers home, looking for said man. He spotted him with Mrs. Higurashi, talking with a bat demon, Lord Tsukuyomaru, if he remembered correctly. Movement off to their side caught his attention as he approached, a human and hanyou woman walked over to join the other lord. Inuyasha was spellbound by the hanyou woman, she was beautiful, white hair and kind violet eyes. Toga noticed his son, and introduced him to the family.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled knowingly at Inuyasha, seeing immediately, that he was enchanted by the daughter of the lord. She focused back to the young lady and saw she was just as enamored of Inuyasha.

"Master Tsukuyomaru, have you and your family had a chance to look around the gardens yet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No, not yet. I do look forward to seeing Shizu walking among the cherry blossoms." he replied, smiling at his wife.

"Perhaps Inuyasha would be kind enough to escort you?" Mr. Taisho inquired, seeing where his son eyes were drawn too.

"I would be honored to escort you and your family." Inuyasha stated softly, his eyes never really leaving the young woman.

Lord Tsukuyomaru knew from reputation that Inuyasha was brash, outspoken, and never one for ceremony. Tsukuyomaru also knew Inuyasha was a good man and honorable.

"Will you lead Shiori? I would very much like to hold my wife's arm as we walk the gardens." Tsukuyomaru questioned.

Inuyasha agreed and looped his arm through the young woman's, who blushed at the contact. Inuyasha asked the family to follow him, and talked quietly with Shiori as he moved off. Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Taisho shared a look and smiled at the couple.

"I suppose it had to happen eventually." Mr. Taisho stated with a sigh.

"I think they make a cute couple." Mrs. Higurashi added, smiling.

Sesshomaru saw his brother walking through the gardens, as he followed Rin, a smirk flashed across his face. The afternoon carried into evening as Rin dragged Lady Kagome around the gardens with Shippo, Hikaru following behind. The small entourage, regrouped with Mr. Taisho at sunset. Rin explained that there would be fireworks set off once it was dark enough.

The ladies and children sat on a blanket, watching the sky light up in a brilliant display. The men stood behind them, watching the fireworks race across the night. A few elders sat on stools. Sesshomaru stared at Lady Kagome, the colors from the bursts, illuminated her face and features. Inuyasha peeked at Shiori every so often, catching glimpses of her, looking toward him.

As the families departed, Inuyasha formally asked Lord Tsukuyomaru if he may call on Lady Shiori again in the near future. Tsukuyomaru looked to his daughter, who nodded her head, smiling and blushing. Tsukuyomaru gave his consent, pleased to see his daughter happy. Inuyasha gave Shiori his phone number and received hers.

Mr. Taisho watched the exchange, happy for his son and proud of his manners. Toga looked to Sesshomaru discreetly, standing with Rin. The Higurashi's were saying their good-byes to his daughter, then to Sesshomaru, his son's eyes lingered on Lady Kagome.

(

That night, as everyone else lay sleeping, Sesshomaru looked to the stars, remembering the dog star and what it meant to Rin and Lady Kagome. He sent a message of his own and felt no shame in his actions.


	10. Artist

**Artist**

May turned to June, and June to July. Rin would come over once a week, Shippo in tow and play with Souta and visit the Higurashi's. Summer break started for the kids and they had a lot of free time. Grandfather, would put the kids to work around the shrine, saying honest labor would be good for them. Rin, was happy to help and would volunteer Shippo to lend a hand. Sesshomaru would watch over the children, helping with bigger projects, but keeping a distance when the children would play a game.

Kagome would join them from time to time, Q following behind, eager for the activities. Rin asked one day if she could go out sometime on the sailboat, wanting to see the stars again. That evening, just before Rin and Shippo left, Kagome approached Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, may I ask a favor?" Kagome questioned, hesitantly.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I own a sailboat and Rin has asked to go sailing. Will you extend an invitation from my family to yours? I would be happy to take you all out for a weekend. Classes and projects are slow in the summer. Any weekend this month or the beginning of August would be fine. My boat can comfortably sleep six, but I think we can stretch it to ten, if everyone is okay with a added bunk mate." Kagome explained.

"I will be honored to extend such an offer. I will have father call you, to iron out the details." Sesshomaru stated, joyful to do something for her.

Kagome smiled at him, glad she talked to him. She did not immediately walk away, but did not know what else to talk about.

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, wanting to say something, anything to have her linger longer. She began to turn away, taking a step back toward the house, when Sesshomaru spoke.

"What projects are you working on?" he asked, desperate to keep her closer.

Kagome stopped and turned around, "Right now, I'm having my classes work on studying NGC 1333, a brown dwarf cluster. There is a brown dwarf in the sector that is interesting. It is isolated, but shows a mass six times greater than Jupiter. It's a fascinating mystery as to how it formed." she rambled, nervous.

"Do you have a theory?" he questioned, eager.

"I can't prove it, yet. I think there may have been others around it at one point, but if one collapsed, it may have set off a chain reaction, causing the others to collapse as well from the shockwave. After a significant amount of time, a new star was born from the collective gases, but not having enough energy to sustain it, it eventually became a brown dwarf again." Kagome answered.

"I am certain that you will find your evidence. I have every confidence in you." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome smiled, piercing the demons heart in front of her.

Sesshomaru turned up one side of his mouth, but his eyes smiled wide, overjoyed that he made her happy.

Kagome asked him about work, wondering what it was exactly he did for a living. Sesshomaru explained that he was a vice-president in his fathers company. That he worked in finances and acquisitions, but he stated the fact in a monotone.

"Are you happy?" Kagome inquired.

"At this moment?" he returned.

"At your job? Do you like doing what you do?" she questioned, a small laugh escaped her.

"It is what I was groomed for." Sesshomaru answered.

"I understand that, but are you happy? Do you look forward to your day?" Kagome asked, sincerely curious.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, really thinking about how he felt about his job. He hesitated in his response, unsure about his answer.

"I do not know." he finally replied, quietly.

"Is there anything you love to do in your spare time?" Kagome inquired.

"At one time I painted. It was a true passion, but it was discarded when my father brought me into his business." Sesshomaru responded.

"Did you paint the pictures I saw in your families home?" Kagome asked, hopeful.

"I did." he replied, unsure.

"They were wonderful. I'm sorry you gave it up, you have a masters talent." Kagome stated, disheartened to hear his answer.

"Thank you, for your praise." Sesshomaru said, upset that he had disappointed her.

"Your welcome." Kagome returned, smiling.

"You know that artists do not make much money?" Sesshomaru questioned, testing.

"So what. Money isn't everything. Money can't make the sun shine brighter or make the moon seem ethereal. Money doesn't give you goosebumps when you look at in a certain light, it can't make a flower appear magical. Money is superficial. Art can uplift the soul." Kagome answered, a passion in her tone.

Sesshomaru smirked at her response, his heart forever hers at that moment.

"I will think on your words." he stated.

Kagome nodded.

(

Two days later, Mr. Taisho called, grateful for the invitation and arranged a weekend for the excursion. Lady Satori had to decline, but wondered if Lady Shiori would be allowed to take her place, apparently she and Inuyasha were inseparable now. Kagome, curious about the lady who had so captivated the man, easily agreed.

Sesshomaru sat in front of a canvas, his brush dipping into the paint, then going back to the portrait. He had sequestered himself in his old studio after coming home the night he talked with Lady Kagome. He found some of his supplies, and set up everything. He brought Rin and Shippo in the next day, setting up a spot for them. They had ventured to an arts and crafts store, purchasing the items still needed. Rin found the activity quite fun, Shippo was enthusiastic. The kit showed great promise in drawing.

For two weeks he worked, finding his inspiration again. As he painted, he felt no dread, no ill-will in his activity. He was content, at peace. Tomorrow, when he went sailing, he would speak with Lady Kagome again, believing he had an answer for her question about happiness.

Mr. Taisho noticed the change in Sesshomaru, but said nothing, wanting his son to come to him when he was ready. Toga had spoken to his son's secretary, she too had observed a changed in behavior, and was still a bit shocked that he was asking her for things and saying thank you. The newspapers had detected Sesshomaru's changes too, reporting that he had dropped out of the scene, speculating all kinds of ridiculous scenario's.

Hikaru was happy that his son found a hobby he enjoyed. If Shippo improved as he got older, Hikaru had no problem in letting his son explore his passion. If Shippo wished to be an artist, then Hikaru would support him. The fox demon understood why Sesshomaru gave up the activity in the past, Toga raised his son to succeed him, not really seeing that Sesshomaru would have been happier in his art.

(

**Side Note:** All mentions of astronomical objects and locations are real. If you are interested in astronomy, check out your local nature centers, usually they have amateur star-gazer events once a month.


	11. Sailing

**Sailing**

The sailboat cut through the water at a steady pace, the wind pulling the ship out to sea. Kagome steered, the rigging set in place. Mr. Taisho offered to assist, but Kagome shooed him off, saying he was a guest, he was ordered to relax and enjoy himself.

Shiori sat next to Inuyasha, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to lean against him. Kagome smiled wide at the couple, they were so adorable together. Souta, Shippo, and Rin were sitting in the front, their feet hanging over the side of the craft. One would point out to something in the water, then giggle and laugh. Sesshomaru sat behind them, keeping an eye on the children. Q sat on a bench behind Kagome, curled up and sound asleep, the boat rocking him to dream land.

Kagome's mother and grandfather had not come along, both would get terribly sea sick and declined the trip. Lady Satori had offered to take Mrs. Higurashi out for a day of pampering, she too had passed up the invitation for the same reason. Grandfather had pushed her out the door, saying she deserved to treat herself.

Toga sat down next to Sesshomaru, handing him a bottle of water.

"She ordered me to relax." Toga stated, exasperated.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"I like this boat. I might look into getting one when I retire." Toga said, absently.

"Perhaps you should ask Lady Kagome to show you what to do, that way you do not drown yourself the first time out." Sesshomaru suggested, humorously.

Toga smirked, "You have a point." he said.

"Has Inuyasha asked to court yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He did, yesterday. He and Shiori have gotten very close." Toga replied.

"Have you..?" Sesshomaru started.

"I have. She is a wonderful young lady and nothing like the wind witch. I gave my consent before he asked." Toga returned, already knowing what Sesshomaru inquired about.

"Lord Tsukuyomaru?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"He has approved." Toga answered.

"How long?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"It will be another nine months. Shiori is graduating from university in May of next year. Inuyasha wants to wait till June, that way she can focus on school and not their wedding. Lady Shizu and your mother will take care of the major details with Inuyasha." Toga responded.

"What is her field of study?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Law. She's going to be a lawyer. She has an internship with the prosecutors office already. I think their mutual interest in law-enforcement drew them closer together." Toga answered.

"Lady Shiori?" Sesshomaru inquired, speaking up.

"Yes?" she returned, surprised the demon lord talked to her..

"Are you aware of Inuyasha's collection of manga?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Shiori smiled, "Oh, yes. I have teased him that he does not have issue number 1 of Urusei Yatsura, but I do.", she said, a humorous gleam in her eyes.

"So. At least I have issue 12 of Ranma ½." Inuyasha defended, pouting a bit.

Shiori kissed his cheek, causing Inuyasha to blush, but cheering him up.

Kagome eventually let Mr. Taisho take over, once he told her he wanted to learn and she showed him what to do. As the sunset, Kagome had Mr. Taisho take a course heading that lead to a small island off the north coast. She had Mr. Taisho help with the sails, pulling them down and tying them securely. She dropped the anchor, while Inuyasha and Shiori prepared dinner for everyone.

Toga and Sesshomaru washed the dishes, while Kagome set up a telescope on the deck. The evening was late, but the kids were still excited about seeing the stars and the amazing views from the day. Rin looked at the night sky, stars glittered all across the vast expanse. She understood completely why Lady Kagome loved the experience.

Kagome showed Rin and Souta some new constellations that had appeared since April, Shippo sat in her lap. All three enjoyed the stories involved and pressed for more. Kagome moved the telescope a bit, looking through the optics, she finally found what she was looking for and had the kids each take a turn.

Saturn jumped out at them, each mesmerized by the planet. The telescope was high powered and showed clear details. The adults took a turn, seeing what fascinated the kids. It was interesting to see another world, millions of miles away.

Shiori, Rin, and Kagome would share a bunk. Toga, Inuyasha, and Souta shared another. Sesshomaru and Shippo shared the last one. Kagome bade everyone to go on without her, saying she didn't sleep till much later. Sesshomaru laid awake, staring at the ceiling of the galley. He turned his head, looking out one of the windows. Judging by his internal clock, it was 2 a.m., or so. He heard Q get up on the deck, adjust himself, then lay back down.

The next thing he knew it was an hour before sunrise. He looked to Rin's bunk, Kagome was not there. Sesshomaru got up and made his way to the deck. Kagome was asleep on a cushion, laying on her side. Q picked his head up, looking at the demon. Sesshomaru put his finger to his lips, asking the pup to remain quiet. Sesshomaru then lifted Kagome up, cradling her in his arms. He noticed how light she felt, but also how right it was to hold her. Q stood up, following when Sesshomaru carried Kagome back into the cabin.

Shiori woke up when he entered. She pulled the covers back, receiving a nod from the demon. Sesshomaru laid Kagome down and let her go reluctantly. Shiori rearranged the covers, a small smile on her face. Q jumped onto the bunk, curling back up to his mistress. Sesshomaru stared for a minute, then returned to his own bed, moving the kit back over, seeing that he sprawled out.

(

Kagome awoke to a gentle nudge, Shiori was standing above her.

"It's 10 o'clock, I did not know how long to let you sleep." she said.

Kagome got up, but looked confused for a moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru carried you in last night. You must of fallen asleep on deck." Shiori explained, seeing her confusion.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked.

"Lord Toga took everyone onto the island. He explored it this morning and found a lagoon and waterfall, saying it would be perfect for swimming. I went out with everyone, but returned to see if you were up and wanted to come join us." Shiori replied.

"Just give me a few minutes to get ready." Kagome said, smiling.

Shiori nodded.

Kagome came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, wearing shorts and a tank top, the straps of her bathing suit showing. A plate with toast sat on the counter.

"I did not know if you wanted jelly, butter, or peanut butter." Shiori stated.

"Thank you." Kagome said, putting butter and a bit of jelly on the bread.

Shiori gathered two towels and some sunscreen, while waiting for Kagome to eat. The two headed for the others a few minutes later.

Sesshomaru worked with Shippo, improving his swimming prowess. Inuyasha, Souta, and Rin were playing a game of Marco Polo. Toga sat on a towel, watching everyone, when Kagome and Shiori arrived. The two women set up the towels and removed their outer clothing.

Sesshomaru stared entranced, by the goddess in front of him. Lady Kagome entered the water, diving down, then coming up a moment later. Water dripped down her face and neck, Sesshomaru following their path with his eyes. Shippo poked him, breaking the spell.

"I think I'll go see if I can join the others, loverboy." Shippo stated, mischievously.

Sesshomaru glared at the kit, but no malice behind it.

The group played nothing in particular, just swimming around, having a good time. Eventually the kids wanted to try diving from the cliff, Mr. Taisho went first to test the depth, deeming it safe. Everyone took a few turns, having a blast.

Shippo had gone several times, and jumped again. This time he hit a jagged rock with his foot, cutting the appendage deeply. When he came up he called for help, his foot in terrible pain. The next thing he knew, arms wrapped around him and carried him back to shore. He was lifted, then gently lowered to a towel, his foot bleeding badly.

Kagome settled in front of him, examining the wound. She looked into Shippo's eyes.

"Trust me." she said.

Shippo nodded, then his eyes widened as Kagome's hands began to glow pink. Shippo feared for a second, but when he felt the pain disappear, he looked down. His cut was vanishing, Lady Kagome was healing him. It took a few minutes, but when she stopped, the wound was gone, as if it had never been. Shippo stared at Kagome, awed. He had never heard of a miko who could heal youkai. He wiggled the foot around, then stared at her again.

"Thank You." he whispered, still mystified.

"Your welcome. How does it feel? All better?" she asked smiling, her voice warm and soothing.

"It feels great actually. How?" he inquired, gently.

"It's the intent that makes it positive or negative." Kagome responded.

Shippo pondered that for a second, then nodded his head. In the months that he had known her, Kagome had shown herself to be a kind, gentle, loving, compassionate woman. She was selfless and honest, open and warm, she didn't have a mean or cruel bone in her body.

Toga, Inuyasha, and Shiori were impressed by the display, Sesshomaru was amazed. Souta and Rin ran to Shippo and began to fuss over him. Souta asked his sister quietly if she would show him how to heal too.

(

That evening, Hikaru learned that Lady Kagome had healed his son, saving him from a painful wound. Toga also asked the fox not to speak of it outside the house. He did not want shady or dubious characters, disturbing the lady. Satori smirked, already knowing what the young woman was capable of.


	12. Halloween

This is my favorite chapter in this story. Halloween is my # 1 holiday. I was always the odd girl, the outsider, growing up. Halloween made me feel normal for a day.

**Halloween**

Rin and Shippo arrived at the Higurashi household, costumes in hand. Halloween had been gaining popularity in Japan for many years. It was celebrated enthusiastically by children. Rin, Souta, and Shippo would be walking together this year, Sesshomaru keeping watch. Mrs. Higurashi lead Rin off to her bedroom, to help Rin get ready, the boys would use Souta's room.

Sesshomaru helped Souta, then Shippo, the boys then assisted him in putting the make-up onto him. Sesshomaru felt ridiculous dressing up, but Rin insisted, saying that if he was going to be her chaperone, then he needed to dress appropriately. The three left the bedroom and returned to the living room, Rin came down a few minutes later, Kagome and Q joined them a little after that, they too would be walking with the children, and dressed up at Rin's insistence. Mrs. Higurashi had a camera in her hand, ordering everyone to stand together so she could take pictures. Sesshomaru would have refused, but he knew his father asked the matriarch to take the photographs.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Kagome asked, getting into character.

"I'm not a witch at all. Witches are old and ugly." Rin replied, playing along.

Souta, Shippo, and Mrs. Higurashi giggled, acting.

"What was that?" Rin questioned, getting into the scene.

"Those are the Munchkins. Their laughing because, I am a witch." Kagome answered.

"But your so beautiful." Rin stated.

"Oh, thank you. I am Glenda, the good witch of the north." Kagome introduced.

"Dorothy of Kansas, ma'am." Rin returned with a curtsy.

Kagome looked at Souta and Shippo. Souta had chosen the Scarecrow, and Shippo the cowardly Lion. Sesshomaru was commandeered into the Tin-Man, to complete the cast. Q would be going because Dorothy needed her Toto too.

(

The group set out, trick-or-treat bags in hand. They decided on the Higurashi neighborhood, because it was a highly residential area, the Taisho's lived in a secluded spot. Mr. Taisho would be meeting them at the Higurashi's when they got back.

Almost every house they went to, the wives would gush over the kids and their costumes, telling them what a great idea they had. Some houses the occupants would raise an eyebrow at the two adults, Kagome would just say, the kids insisted. One house, the woman asked Kagome and Sesshomaru, which child was theirs. Sesshomaru, winked to Kagome, then stated they all were. They left the woman bug-eyed and stammering.

"You just can't keep your hands off me." Kagome whispered, as they left, loud enough for the woman to hear.

"Not when you wear the maid outfit, or the leather bustier. Although tonight, I think I may wish you to cast a spell on me." he said, smirking.

Kagome giggled, looping her arm through his.

Souta rolled his eyes, hearing everything.

The group returned to the Higurashi's three hours later, the kids bags filled to capacity. Mr. Taisho waited at the top of the stairs, he too had dressed up. A bag lay at his feet.

"Bring me the broom of the wicked witch of the west, and I shall grant your wish." he said.

Rin ran off to the house, grabbing the house broom and running back, a wide, happy smile on her face.

"The witches broom." she said, laying it at the wizards feet.

Mr. Taisho opened a bag and handed a scroll to Souta. He reached back in and gave Shippo a metal. He reached inside again and handed Sesshomaru a box in the shape of a heart.

"I am afraid I do not have anything in this bag that will grant your wish." Mr. Taisho stated, solemn.

"That is okay. Dorothy is just happy her friends got their wishes." Rin said.

"I can help. The ruby slippers can send you home. All you have to do is close your eyes and click your heels together three times and say, 'There's no place like home, there's no place like home.'" Kagome offered.

Rin closed her eyes and clicked her heels and said the phrase. Mr. Taisho wrapped his arms around Rin, then turned into his light orb, shooting across the sky toward the Taisho mansion.

The others watched for a moment, before going in the house and dropping off Souta's candy. Mrs. Higurashi had dressed up as the wicked witch of the west, grandfather had dressed as the mayor of Munchkin city. The group would meet back up at Mr. Taisho's, he was hosting a Halloween party tonight.

(

Kagome was standing at the punch table when a man walked up and stood next to her. Kagome turned her head, recognizing Inuyasha, he was dressed as a zombie.

"Walking Dead?" she asked.

"You know, it took me an hour to explain what that was to pops." Inuyasha stated.

"Your father is more of the world news type, not zombie apocalypse." Kagome commented.

"It could happen." Inuyasha said, in all seriousness.

Kagome chuckled, "Where's Shiori?" she asked.

"She's over there. You should come over." Inuyasha said, picking up two cups.

Kagome nodded, then followed behind.

(

Sesshomaru carried Rin through the crowd, the house was clustered, and he did not want to lose his sister in the bustle. He spotted Kagome talking with Lord Tsukuyomaru and his family, Sesshomaru made his way there. Kagome turned and took Rin, holding her.

"Hey squirt. You having fun?" Kagome asked.

"Yes! Daddy's orb was so much fun. He promised Rin, we would do it again soon. We came in to get Shippo, he is around here somewhere. Souta is outside with Lady Satori, she says he is her new main squeeze, whatever that is." Rin rambled.

The group chuckled.

"Hello. Rin is sorry for not saying hello sooner. Rin gets excited." she said.

"That is just fine Rin. It is wonderful to see you again." Lady Shizu stated, smiling.

The group chatted for a minute, before Kagome departed with Sesshomaru and Rin to look for Shippo. They found him in a side room, cornered by two other demons. Rin, not thinking anything of it, just called his name and explained they had been looking for him.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, then snapped her fingers. Two small, pink orbs appeared, floating in the air.

"Don't ever talk to or touch him again. It will not be his father, Mr. Taisho or Lord Sesshomaru you have to fear if you do." Kagome stated, her eyes holding the promise.

The two demons scrambled, running past Kagome and Sesshomaru, and out the door. Kagome pulled the orbs back, she handed Rin back to Sesshomaru and picked up Shippo, who buried his head in her neck, beginning to cry. Kagome spotted a stool and sat down, rocking Shippo and humming a song. Sesshomaru turned around when he felt his father approach.

"Find Hikaru." Sesshomaru whispered, when his father appeared.

Mr. Taisho moved off. Kagome began to sing a soft lullaby, calming Shippo. Hikaru arrived just as she finished, watching the interaction. Shippo pulled back a tad to look at Kagome.

"I was bullied too." Kagome stated softly.

"Why?" Shippo asked, almost a whisper.

"My name. You know the children's game." Kagome said.

"What did you do? Shippo inquired.

"At first, pretty much what you did. But eventually, my mom enrolled me in a martial arts class, then I started to gain a little confidence, and started fighting back. I won't lie, it wasn't easy. It took a lot of time and discipline." Kagome explained.

"Will you teach me?" he questioned.

"I will teach you." Sesshomaru answered.

Shippo looked at the demon, still holding Rin.

"I will teach Rin as well, if she so desires it." Sesshomaru added.

Shippo nodded, but continued to hold onto Kagome.

"How about we go fix your costume, and then we can do something fun together?" Kagome suggested.

"Rin will help." the girl said, wanting to do something for her friend.

Shippo nodded.

Mr. Taisho turned to find the culprits, but Hikaru stopped him and shook his head no.

Kagome carried Shippo outside, Sesshomaru and Rin right behind her. They joined Lady Satori with Souta, Kagome teased her brother about his new girlfriend, earning snickers from Rin and Shippo.

"Your just jealous that I got my first girlfriend before you got your first boyfriend." Souta teased back.

"Is this true?" Lady Satori asked, overeager.

"Oh yeah. She's never even been kissed." Souta replied.

"You poor thing. I will find you a boyfriend." Lady Satori stated.

"I actually have one now, thank you very much. Shippo is now my man." Kagome stated with a pout.

"Yeah." Shippo said, defending his lady, tightening his hold.

"So much for my three kids." Sesshomaru quipped.

Kagome laughed, "Sorry.", she said, sending him a sympathetic look.

"Three kids?" Lady Satori questioned.

Kagome explained about the lady earlier in the evening, getting a chuckle from Lady Satori.

(

The group finally settled on ghost stories, sitting around a fire pit and trying to scare each other. Lady Satori was declared the winner, having scared even Sesshomaru with her tale.

(

**Side Note:** My dad would do stuff like this with my brother and I. If we dressed up as zombies, he would too. One year, we dressed as horror movie villains, my brother was Freddy, I was Chucky, and my dad went as Jason. When we got older, he would still dress up to pass out candy, and decorate the house to look haunted, while we hid in the bushes by our front door to scare the kids. Halloween is still the best holiday for me, how often can a kid say that their father is the evil mastermind behind their ingenious plans.


	13. Presents

**Presents**

It was a chilly Monday night, Mrs. Higurashi was sweeping the kitchen when the phone rang. She was surprised by the caller and who they asked for, but told them to hold while she got them. Kagome picked up the receiver a minute later.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Lady Kagome. This is Sesshomaru." he replied.

"How are you?" she questioned, delighted.

"I am well. You, I hope are fairing well?" he returned, his voice light, jovial.

"I am." she answered.

"I am calling because I need to acquire Rin and Shippo their Christmas presents. I have some general ideas, but your opinion would settle my mind on the final decisions. Would you be available this week sometime to help me?" he inquired.

"Of course. I too would like to get your opinion on their presents as well. I am free Wednesday evening, or Thursday afternoon, which ever is more convenient for you." Kagome responded.

"I believe Thursday afternoon, around 1 o'clock would be better. We would have more time that way." Sesshomaru stated.

"Should I meet you at work?" Kagome asked.

"No. I will pick you up at your desired location." Sesshomaru replied.

"I'll be home then, I don't have classes on Thursdays." Kagome said.

"I will see you Thursday at 1 then." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay. See you then, have a good day." Kagome stated.

"I will do so. You have a pleasant day as well." Sesshomaru said, then hung up.

Kagome hung up and explained to her mother about going present shopping for the kids. Mrs. Higurashi said she had a list as well and would appreciate if Kagome could get them for her. December had only just begun today, but the more that could be done early, the easier the month would be.

The toy drive had kicked off officially December 1st, with the toys and the check Mr. Taisho donated starting them. Mrs. Higurashi had deposited the check into the toy drive account and filled the car twice on Tuesday, with the toys purchased. They would have to rent a truck to move them all to the orphanages this year. Many of the neighbor women had come to help wrap the toys, bringing their children to help as well.

(

Kagome stared out the window of the car, as Sesshomaru drove to a shopping mall, classical music played softly on the radio. Sesshomaru pulled into the mall and parked, he asked Kagome to wait a moment and got out, running around the car and opening the door for her. Kagome giggled at his antics, but accepted the hand he offered to help her out.

They walked around for a few hours, the conversation light, but rewarding. They were getting to know each other better as the day wore on and their hands got full of shopping bags. Sesshomaru suggested they take a break, drop off the bags at the car and get something to eat, Kagome agreed.

Sesshomaru choose an actual restaurant, instead of the food court. He took the bags to the car while they waited for a table, leaving Kagome. The hostess seated her, with Sesshomaru returning a short time later.

"How are classes?" Sesshomaru asked, waiting for their orders.

"Crazy right now. Winter offers clearer skies for study and the projects. I'm teaching a freshman class this semester and they have a lot of questions. Thankfully, I have all my classes on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday afternoon. Tomorrow is my open sessions, for students to talk with me. How about you? How is work?" she returned.

"I have been meaning to tell you. I no longer work for my father." Sesshomaru replied.

"What? What happened? What are you doing?" Kagome questioned, excited, curious.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I was not happy. I began to paint again. I started a graphic design company in September. Master Hikaru is my partner in the business. We are actually gaining a clientele." Sesshomaru answered, smiling, happy.

"That's wonderful, congratulations. I'm so happy for you." Kagome stated, excited.

"Thank you, it is, after all, your doing." he said, pleased.

"My doing? I didn't tell you to quit your job." Kagome returned, feeling bad.

"Do not be upset, please. You asked if I was happy. I was not. I thought about your words, and made the decision to pursue what did. I am grateful for your inspiration. I am happy now, I am doing what I love, what I get joy out of." Sesshomaru said, reaching across the table and taking her hand.

Kagome stared into his eyes, she was lost in the sincerity of his warmth. He too was captivated.

The waitress broke the enchantment, when she placed the food on the table.

"Do you work from the Shiro now?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence that descended.

"I do. Plus, I set up a spot for Rin and Shippo to do arts and crafts with me. I have even been giving Shippo small assignments. He is a talented artist, his father and I wish to encourage him." Sesshomaru replied.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Of course, now I'm sad that no one has given me a picture." Kagome stated, teasingly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I will be sure to tell the kids that you would adore a picture for Christmas, you will save me a lot of time." he said, teasing her back.

Kagome threw a piece of chicken at him, hitting him on the nose. Then throwing her hands up to her mouth to hide the laughter that threatened to spill out.

"Do not think I will forget this. I will plot my revenge, and when you least expect it.." he commented, a mischievous quality to his tone.

Kagome nodded, but a giggle escaped anyway.

(

The two continued to shop for a few more hours, then returned to the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi asked if he wanted to wrap the presents there, that way he didn't have to try to hide them at home, then do it when the children were not around. Sesshomaru agreed, he and Kagome sat on the living room floor wrapping presents. Kagome asked him to keep a look out while she wrapped the ones she got for her family, which he agreed to do.

(

Sesshomaru drove home that night with a smile on his face. He would be taking the kids out this weekend to get presents for her and her family. He already had a present in mind, something she looked at while they shopped today.

(

Two weeks later a medium size moving truck pulled into the Higurashi driveway, Inuyasha behind the wheel, Shiori in the passenger seat. Sesshomaru and Mr. Taisho parked in the visitor parking lot, Rin and Shippo in the back. They were all there to help load the toys from the drive into the truck, then deliver them to the orphanages. Mr. Taisho would also be presenting a check to each orphanage to help with expenses.

It took them an hour and a half to load the toys, and pull out of the drive, heading for the first stop. Mrs. Higurashi rode with Inuyasha and Shiori, giving directions, Kagome followed behind Sesshomaru. Four hours and four orphanages later the envoy pulled into a community center to drop off the last batch. The part of town they were in was run down, and high in crime. Sesshomaru and Mr. Taisho kept their senses open, both having a bad feeling.

The group spent an hour in the center, talking with the director, who was overjoyed at the donations. Mr. Taisho felt the woman's honesty and sincere effort to help the kids in the community find a positive outlet. Sesshomaru shocked everyone when he offered to teach a class in art. Mr. Taisho offered to help with sport activities, and team building. The director was moved to tears by the offers, readily accepted, when she controlled herself.

(

The Taisho's returned to their car, sitting on cinder blocks, and the radio stolen.

"Perhaps a shittier car when you come down here." Inuyasha suggested.

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed.

"It will be tight, but I can get you all in our car." Mrs. Higurashi offered, sad about the incident.

"That would be appreciated." Mr. Taisho said.

The tow truck drove off with the Taisho's car, while everyone crammed into the Higurashi's. Inuyasha would take Shippo, sitting in Mrs. Higurashi's lap.

That night, the two families ate dinner at the Higurashi's, Kagome's mother feeling terrible about what happened, and insisted they stay. Everyone had a good time and Mr. Taisho lightened the mood by making a joke about the car. They discussed the plans for Christmas, ironing out when and what time.

Kagome didn't have classes right now, but she still had projects to work on. Inuyasha had Christmas Eve off, but had to go in Christmas day. Shiori and her family was free both days, her internship, followed the schedule of the prosecutors office. The families decided to meet Christmas Eve at the Taisho's, to feast and exchange presents.


	14. Exchange

The start of this one is tedious. I didn't want to leave anyone out in the present exchange. It may sound funny, but I would have felt bad about not mentioning what all my imaginary characters got for christmas.

**Exchange**

Dinner was a fun affair at the Taisho house Christmas Eve. Neither of the families celebrated the religious significance, but the spirit of the season, peace and family. Lady Shizu and Mrs. Higurashi ganged up on Souta, teasing him about his girlfriend, Lady Satori. Inuyasha commented he felt sorry for the kid, earning a growl from Satori. Mr. Taisho stated that he would allow the boy to have her for the time being, but he would claim his lady back when the boy was older.

The present exchange was equally fun, everyone delighted with their gifts. Inuyasha and Shiori got Lord Tsukuyomaru and Lady Shizu a trip to a seaside resort in Atami. Tsukuyomaru had a wicked twinkle in his eyes when he looked at his wife, who blushed like a tomato at the implication. Mr. Taisho got Mrs. Higurashi and Lady Satori, a gift card to a very nice upscale boutique, that way they could purchase whatever they wanted in the correct size. Satori, Shizu, and Mrs. Higurashi all got spa packages, the three gushed at the ladies day together.

Grandfather Higurashi received some ancient scrolls, about legendary demon rulers and their personalities, he was ecstatic. Inuyasha got his father a few brochures to retirement homes and a pair of sweats, earning a growl from Mr. Taisho and giggles and snickers from everyone else. Inuyasha then gave him his real present, a membership to a golf club.

Hikaru and Shippo both received simple toys, but then explained that in a fox demons hand, these simple toys could be used for all sorts of mischief, or even deadly weapons. Sesshomaru got art supplies from Mr. Taisho, showing his support of his son, and how proud he was of him for following his dreams. Lady Satori purchased him a desk for his studio, one that both he and Hikaru could share. Inuyasha got Sesshomaru a credit card gift card, saying he was to hard to buy for.

The Higurashi's, as a family, gave the Taisho's, a day trip to an indoor water park, that included Tsukuyomaru and his family. Mrs. Higurashi also gave each a high quality scarf, a mother's fussing present. She also told Shiori and Inuyasha that the shrine was available the weekend of June 20th and 21st, and that she would keep it open for them if they wanted it. Shiori just smiled and nodded. Inuyasha kissed Shiori on the cheek, earning eews from the Rin and Shippo.

Kagome got Mr. Taisho a book on retirement and finding ways to fill his free time, earning a non-threatening glare, and snickers from Inuyasha. She also gave him a book on teaching kids, to help with his community project, that he appreciated. She gave Shippo a sketch book and drawing pencils, along with a how-to book for experienced artists. Inuyasha and Shiori each got gift cards to a comic shop, to add to their manga collections. For Sesshomaru she got a book on baby-sitting and a book on cooking for children, earning snickers and laughs from everyone, but Sesshomaru. He smirked, with a twinkle in his eyes, but promised a return gag. She then gave him three tickets to a gallery, the other two for the kids, to which he was thankful for.

Rin opened her present and gasped. She held up a necklace on a silver chain, a crescent moon pendent adorned it. She immediately asked Lady Kagome to put it on her, loving the gift.

"What stone is this?" Lady Satori asked, admiring the gem.

"It's a moonstone." Kagome replied.

"How appropriate." Satori stated.

"I just hoped she liked it." Kagome said.

"Like it, I love it Lady Kagome. Now Rin has a symbol like daddy's." she commented.

"Open the other one." Mrs. Higurashi encouraged.

Rin opened another smaller box, inside were matching earrings, also in the shape of crescent moons and of the same stone. Rin was excited for a moment, then became solemn.

"Don't you like them?" Kagome asked, worried.

"Oh no, Rin loves them, but Rin does not have pierced ears, Rin can not wear them now." she explained.

"I will take you this weekend to get your ears pierced. Then you can wear your new earrings." Mr. Taisho said.

"Thank you daddy." Rin said, excited again, hugging Kagome, then her papa.

"This necklace also has a protection spell on it. If anyone tries to harm you, it will raise a barrier and keep you safe until help arrives." Kagome said.

Rin looked down at the necklace, then back at Kagome. She rushed the woman, hugging her tight.

Mr. Taisho nodded to Kagome, when she looked at him.

Sesshomaru passed out the presents he got for the Higurashi's, starting with the matriarch. Mrs. Higurashi and grandfather Higurashi were given gift cards to a bookstore. Souta was given a gift card to a video game store, who whooped. For Kagome he handed her a box. Which she smiled, then tore into, then gasped.

"How?" she asked, breathless.

"I saw you looking at it during our excursion." he replied.

"But .." she started.

"It was what you wanted." he interrupted.

"Thank you." she whispered, truly touched.

Kagome turned the box for everyone to see. A new telescope, the latest model in high powered optics. It also came with a mount attachment, to add a camera and take photographs.

Mr. Taisho cut his eyes to Sesshomaru, his son was blissful. Thrilled that he had made Kagome happy. Sesshomaru's eyes showed warmth, care, and longing. His son was deeply in love with the young woman.

Lady Satori invited the family to her New Years Celebration on December 31st, telling the ladies that she wanted to do the spa for the day before and set up appointments for the day of with a hairstylists. Mrs. Higurashi accepted the day spa, but not the hairstylist. She had to decline the invitation to the Celebration as well, saying that the shrine would be too busy to attend. Kagome and Souta also declined, stating the same reasons, wanting to help their family. Lady Satori pouted, but understood, saying she would miss her boyfriend, but would wrangle Toga to hold Souta's place.

(

Toga watched the Higurashi's drive off, before finding his son. Sesshomaru was in his studio, staring at a picture, which he covered up, when his father appeared at the door.

"How long?" Toga asked.

"About?" Sesshomaru returned.

"How long have you been in love with Lady Kagome?" Toga questioned quietly.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Since the day we met.", he answered, sitting down.

"That was months ago. Why have you not declared yourself?" Toga inquired.

"Because I am unworthy of her. Because she is perfect, and I do not deserve her." Sesshomaru responded, solemn.

"Son, is she the One?" Toga asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

Sesshomaru turned to look out a window, "Yes.", he replied, whispering.

"Will you not fight for her?" Toga questioned, his tone gentle.

"To my dying breath, but .." Sesshomaru started.

"You love her. Only she can decide if you are worth or unworthy. But if you do not act you will never know, and she will not wait forever." Toga said, interrupting him.

"I will think on your words." Sesshomaru said, his voice hoarse.

Toga stared at his son's back for a moment, before leaving the room.

Sesshomaru stared out the window still, looking up to the dog star, sending so many messages upon it.

Lady Satori stood in the hallway, just outside. She would help her son, a delicious plan forming in her mind.


	15. Celebrations

**Celebrations**

December 31st was indeed a busy day at the Higurashi shrine. Visitors came and went all day, with many returning tomorrow. Kagome helped her mother, keeping up with the activities. When midnight approached, the family was both excited and exhausted. Sesshomaru walked up the stairs of the shrine, a bit surprised by the activity in the courtyard. He found Mrs. Higurashi by the main shrine and joined her. Sesshomaru paid his respects, then offered to help the family around the shrine.

Kagome was surprised to see Sesshomaru, but joyously so. The family was grateful for the help when the last visitor left that night, Souta had fallen asleep a little after 1 a.m., it was just before 2 when the last person left. Mrs. Higurashi was tired, but with Sesshomaru, Kagome and her father-in-law, the shrine was cleaned up and ready for early morning, when the activities would start again. Sesshomaru told the family to expect more help, but left it mysterious, as he walked away that night.

Six a.m. Brought a bustle of people, the shrine was packed, grandfather was constantly removing the small offerings left in the main shrine, the spot filling up quickly. Around 7:30, a group of five teens came strolling up the stairs, making their way to Mrs. Higurashi. They stated that Sesshomaru told them to meet him at the shrine and to talk to Mrs. Higurashi for orders, they were to help out. Mrs. Higurashi thanked the boys and sent them to different tasks.

Sesshomaru appeared ten minutes later, along with Mr. Taisho and Hikaru. The three men helped grandfather Higurashi, leaving the teens to Mrs. Higurashi. She eventually asked around noon who they were and how he got them to help out. Sesshomaru explained that they came to the community center and both he and his father asked the boys if they would come help the family responsible for the toys and gifts their brothers and sisters received for Christmas, the teens readily agreed. That night Mrs. Higurashi sent the boys home with a full belly each and a container of cookies for their families.

Sesshomaru, Mr. Taisho, and Hikaru all helped with clean up, making the task go that much faster, giving the Higurashi's a break. Just before Mrs. Higurashi called it a night, Mr. Taisho handed her an invitation. She opened the envelope, read the contents, then quickly looked to Mr. Taisho.

"She really wanted you and your family there, so she moved the date." Toga explained.

"Why? I don't.." Mrs. Higurashi started.

Mr. Taisho moved, whispering something in her ear, then stepped back.

Mrs. Higurashi looked into Toga's eyes, who nodded. She smiled and returned the nod.

"Satori will probably call you sometime next week. She is eager for her girls day." Mr. Taisho warned with a smirk.

"Please tell her I look forward to it." Mrs. Higurashi said.

The men left, allowing the family to rest, the remaining weekend would be busy, but the worst was over. Mrs. Higurashi fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking of the possibilities.

Kagome's mother told her on Monday that Lady Satori moved her New Years Celebration to January 31st, giving everyone a chance to conduct their personal rituals without conflicting schedules. Kagome was surprised, but ultimately grateful for the invitation to the party. Mrs. Higurashi spoke with Satori on Wednesday, while Kagome was at work, and discussed setting a time for their ladies day, with Shizu.

(

Mrs. Higurashi looked into the mirror of her bedroom, running her hand down the black formal dress she wore, a small smile on her face. She was excited about the evening, especially after talking to Lady Satori yesterday. She left her room and knocked on Kagome's door, wanting to see if her daughter was ready.

Kagome opened the door, looking breathtaking. The blue dress she wore matched her eyes, the eyeliner she wore helped them to stand out. Kagome's hair was down and and wavy, the rest of her make-up was minimal and alluring, just a small dab of eyeshadow and a sweep of lipstick. Mrs. Higurashi smiled wide.

"You look wonderful dear." she said, reassuringly.

"You look beautiful, mom." Kagome returned.

"I may never look at another man, but that doesn't mean I don't want them to look at me." Mrs. Higurashi stated, earning a giggle from her daughter.

"Is Souta ready?" Kagome asked.

"I was about to check." Mrs. Higurashi said, then turned.

She knocked on her son's door, who opened and stepped out, looking very dashing in his tuxedo. He even adjusted his bow tie and wiggled his eyebrows, causing his mother and sister to giggle at his antics.

"Come, dears. My lady awaits." he said with a charming air, teasing himself.

The women followed him downstairs, smiling.

Lady Satori sent a limo for the family, wanting them to feel special for the night. Kagome teased, it was because Souta was her boy toy.

The car pulled up to Lady Satori's home, surprising Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome. Souta explained quickly that although Lady Satori and Lord Toga had joined to create Sesshomaru, it was a ploy to get their respected fathers off their backs. The two had never mated and shared a home until both of their fathers died, then went their separate ways. The two were best friends as children and found that they enjoyed each others company. When the prospect of arranged mating came up, the two plotted together and circumvented their families mechanisms and took control. The two have remained friends.

Sesshomaru is five hundred years old, Inuyasha is a little over two hundred. Toga had been given a human princess as a gift by her father. She lived with him for the rest of her life, but even she was never mated to the demon. Toga cared for the princess greatly, but he did not love her.

Satori's home was much the same as Toga's, just the lay out was a tad different. Music wafted through the house, a quartet played in a side room. The family walked forward, admiring the workmanship and decor. They spotted Toga, who moved to join them. He escorted the family to Satori, who greeted them enthusiastically. She winked at Souta, who smirked at the woman. Toga looped his arm through Mrs. Higurashi's and commandeered her as his date for the evening, stating his first choice had already been claimed by a dashing rogue.

Kagome smiled at the tease to her brother, and spotted Inuyasha and Shiori, waving to them.

"You look beautiful, Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered behind her.

Kagome turned around, smiling at the demon.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome is alone this evening. Be a dear and escort her for the evening." Satori suggested.

"I would be honored." Sesshomaru said, his voice soft.

"You look very handsome." Kagome stated, breathless.

Sesshomaru looped his arm through hers and walked her off.

Souta raised an eyebrow, Satori smirked.

Sesshomaru led them to a refreshment table, getting them something to drink, then moving on. They chatted about nothing and everything, Kagome rambled, nervous, but excited. Sesshomaru was anxious, but charming. They stopped outside to get some air, the house was warm with all the people roaming around.

"Are Rin and Shippo here?" Kagome asked.

"No. Father has Jaken watching them this evening. He said I have been doing a remarkable job and deserved a break for the night." Sesshomaru replied, the last causing him to look downcast.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" Kagome questioned, sensing his discomfort.

"I am fine." he answered, stiffly.

"Sesshomaru, talk to me. What has you so down?" she inquired, concerned.

"I should not have said that last bit." he responded.

Kagome smiled, "Sesshomaru? I understood why you acted the way you did at the time. People can get caught up in their work. I do it too. I never held any ill-will towards you, and I'm certain your father has forgiven you. Please don't be sad. Think of it as a blessing. Because of what happened, now your doing what you love to do, your spending time with your family. Your .." she said, stopping when he put his finger to her lips.

"You are rambling, again." he stated, smiling.

Kagome was shocked, her spine tingled.

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, falling in and never wanting to leave. She was so very beautiful. A throat cleared from the door. Both turned to look, Mr. Taisho.

"Sorry, but your mother was looking for you, and he didn't seem to be going in for the kill." Toga teased them.

Sesshomaru growled, while Kagome blushed.

"Do not growl at me. It is not my fault you did not kiss her." Toga stated, mischievously.

"I will escort you to your mother. A lady should never be alone with a lecherous old dog." Sesshomaru quipped.

"You sound like Satori." Toga said, sarcastic.

Kagome snickered, looping her arm through Sesshomaru's. He lead her back into the house, his father following.

They found Mrs. Higurashi, talking with Lady Shizu. Her mother just wanted to make sure she was alright, having not seen her for a long time. Sesshomaru assured her that Kagome was with him the whole time and that he would be certain to keep any unsavory types away, especially his father. The two talked with the two ladies for a bit before Sesshomaru asked if Kagome would care to dance.

The two were inseparable throughout the night, talking and dancing. Towards the end of the evening, Sesshomaru escorted her back outside, the night air refreshing them.

"I have had a grand time tonight, thank you." Kagome stated, looking to the stars.

"I have as well. The company was especially grand." Sesshomaru said, smiling.

Kagome looked to him, smiling.

Sesshomaru, seeing her bathed in moonlight and looking enchanting, didn't fight his urge anymore, he leaned over and kissed her softly.

Kagome watched him lean in and met him, her hand came up, laying on his arm. Sesshomaru turned her shoulders and pulled her into his body. The kiss was slow, soft. He pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

"I would be honored, if you allowed me to take you out." he whispered.

"Like a date?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes. I will ask your mother formally, if I may see you." he replied.

"You have my permission." Mrs. Higurashi said from a doorway, startling the couple.

"Way to go sis. I didn't know you had it in you." Souta teased, standing next to his mother.

Kagome buried her face in Sesshomaru's chest, hiding her embarrassment.

"Thank you, Lady Higurashi. My interest in your daughter has grown exponentially. I promise you that she will be treasured and I will be honorable in my regard." Sesshomaru stated, bowing his head.

"Just have her home before 2 a.m., she has school." Mrs. Higurashi said, a thoughtful look on her face, then speaking again, "It feels weird saying that."

(

Sesshomaru called the next day asking Kagome to dinner sometime during the week, whenever she was available.


	16. Events

**Events**

February came and went. March rolled in and Mrs. Higurashi, with Sesshomaru, planned a party for Kagome and Rin. Nothing fancy or extravagant, just a simple affair in a local park. Rin's birthday was during the week, Kagome's was on a Saturday. They planned the party for the Saturday, after talking with Rin and getting her okay. It would just be the Taisho's, the Higurashi's, and Shiori's family.

Rin, Shippo, and Souta all started school back up the week after the party, so all three kids would hang out at each others houses, then some day's going with Sesshomaru to the community center when he taught his class. Kagome had donated her old telescope to the center and once a month would come and do a stargazer night. A lot of the younger kids loved it and their parents too.

The couple got to know each other fairly well between the New Years Celebration and the week before the party. Sesshomaru would meet Kagome at the University twice a week for lunch, then Saturday night they would do a real date, each trading off who picked the events of the night. The decision of who went first was left to a friendly game of rock, paper, scissors, and a best three out of five. Sesshomaru won.

The first date was dinner at a nice restaurant then a movie. The second was a picnic, at a local park, then a walk around the gardens. On the date before the party, Kagome surprised Sesshomaru with the arcade, but a mischievous twinkle to her eyes.

She dragged him over to a booth marked for the laser tag arena. Sesshomaru smirked at the game, loving the hunter and prey aspects. They played one game as a team, then switched to verses in the next. The game ended when Sesshomaru told Kagome that although he enjoyed the activity, it tested his control. Kagome understood and told him so, but with a hitch in her voice. That night when Sesshomaru walked Kagome to the shrine door, the kiss good-night was tender, but deeper. Kagome got her first french kiss.

The Thursday before the party, just Rin went with Sesshomaru to the community center. The boys stayed at the Shrine to help Mrs. Higurashi with the food for the celebrations. Kagome arrived at the center an hour later. The stargazing had to be canceled though, due to rain, the visitors understood and looked forward to next month. Sesshomaru cleaned up the class room with Kagome and Rin.

Sesshomaru stopped to talk to the director, while the two ladies were taking a box of supplies to the car. Kagome paused when something struck her in the arm. She began to feel woozy, but touched the spot, finding a dart, Rin collapsed next to her. Kagome looked around her, seeing a figure walking toward them, before passing out.

Sesshomaru felt something wrong the moment he stepped outside. He looked to his car and saw the box of supplies next to it, tipped over and spilling it's contents along the sidewalk. The umbrella that Kagome was holding was laying in the street, the wind pushing it further along. Sesshomaru ran over, not seeing Rin or Kagome, he sniffed. The rain obscured the smell a bit but Sesshomaru still detected the scent, female, demon. Sesshomaru called his father, told him what was going on and hung up. He caught a different scent and began searching, finding the dropped dart, under the car.

(

Mr. Taisho arrived a few minutes later, his light orb transporting him to the location. He saw his son searching around his car, underneath it. Toga was next to his son as he stood, a dart in his hand. Both demons recognized the scent, a tranquilizer and powerful. Toga growled when he scented the other demon, vowing torture and revenge.

(

Kagome awoke in a dank room, Rin beside her, still sleeping. A dim light, hanging from the ceiling, cast eerie shadows along the space. The two ladies lay on a mattress on the floor. Kagome shook herself, trying to awaken fully. She checked Rin, finding a tiny puncture wound on the girls back. Kagome stood on wobbly legs and walked forward, she found a door and attempted the handle, locked. She turned around and began searching the room.

Rin began to stir and Kagome sat down next to her, pulling the girl into her lap. Rin opened her eyes, seeing her friend, then looked around the room.

"Where are we?" Rin asked, her words slow.

"I don't know." Kagome replied.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin inquired.

"I don't feel his energy nearby, but I do sense other youkai." Kagome responded.

A jingle of keys was heard in the distance, the sound moving closer. The noise stopped for a second outside the door, then resumed, with a key sliding and a lock clicking. The door opened, Kagome moved Rin behind her. A figure, bathed in shadow walked into the room, then shut the door. They strolled forward, a confidence to their gait.

"Good, you have both awakened." a female voice said.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, calmly.

"No one, for now." the woman replied.

"Why?" Kagome questioned.

"My master wished it." the woman answered.

"May we speak with him?" Kagome inquired.

"I will relay your request." the woman responded.

She turned and left, engaging the lock, once the door was closed. Rin crawled around Kagome and sat next to her once the jangle of the keys disappeared.

The two ladies looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Daddy will come." Rin stated.

Kagome nodded, a small smile on her face.

Kagome had continued her search, when the sound of keys caught her attention. She went over to the mattress, sitting down and hiding Rin behind her. The door opened a few seconds later. A figure walked in, pulled a chair out from a wall and dragged it across the room, stopping in front of the mattress.

"You wished to speak with me?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, sir. I would like to know why we have been brought here?" Kagome returned, calm, polite.

"You two are leverage." he supplied.

"May I ask you to elaborate?" Kagome questioned.

"The Inu no Taisho is my most hated enemy. Two hundred years ago, he killed my father. I wish to torture him with the knowledge that someone has his daughter and whore. I seek revenge, and you two are the first step." the male explained, his voice turning malicious.

"I see, thank you for explaining." Kagome stated.

The male stayed silent for a minute, then stood and left, locking the door.

"Are you wearing your necklace?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Rin never takes it off." she replied.

"Good." Kagome said, standing up.

"Why did it not work? The necklace." Rin questioned.

"The dart used to knock us out is an object, inanimate. It has no intent." Kagome answered.

Kagome began searching again, finally finding a small window. A black lining of some kind had been glued to the window in a thick layer, preventing light from coming in. Kagome worked, loosening an edge and peeling tiny bits off. A miniscule shaft of sunlight poured in from the small spot she uncovered. An hour later, Kagome had a fist size space exposed in the bottom right corner, peeking outside. She saw various buildings of different shapes, judging from the view, she guessed a warehouse district. She saw the sun lowering in the sky, night would be coming in an hour or two. She turned to Rin.

"Rin, do you know the number for the police?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Rin knows it." she replied, concerned.

Kagome used what little light she had and searched around again, finally finding a dark cloth. She then sat next to Rin and whispered in her ear.

"I want you to go back to sleep. Tomorrow, in the morning, you'll go through that window and find a phone. Call the police and get help." Kagome said, a serious tone to her voice.

"Rin will not leave Lady Kagome." she stated, worried.

"You have to. No one knows where we are. I'm too big to fit through the window to go with you. Keep your necklace on and stay small. You can save me by getting away and finding help." Kagome countered.

The jangle of keys stopped the conversation. Kagome scrambled up and arranged the cloth on the window ledge, hiding the spot she uncovered. Kagome then returned to the mattress, sitting in front of Rin, blocking her from view, just as the door unlocked. Rin put her hands on Kagome's back, grabbing her shirt, as the door opened.

A figure walked in and shut the door, they moved forward.

"I am to take a lock of hair from each of you." the female from before.

"I suppose I did need a trim." Kagome said, trying to lighten her own mood.

The figure moved to the chair.

"Sit in the chair." she ordered calmly.

Kagome did, then felt the figure lift a section of hair, she heard the cut, her hair falling back.

"Now the child." the woman said.

Kagome passed Rin, who took her place.

The jangle of keys disappeared before Kagome encouraged Rin to lay down, and telling her a story. Rin was almost asleep, when the jangle of keys returned, coming faster.

A figure walked in and closed the door, coming to sit on the chair.

"You are not Izayoi. Who are you?" a male voice asked.

"Izayoi died two hundred years ago. My name is Kagome." she replied.

"And your relationship with the Inu no Taisho?" he questioned.

"A family friend." Kagome answered.

"The son's scent clings to you." he stated.

"Rin is his sister. I was walking with her to the car when we were taken." Kagome said, in way of explanation.

The figure stood fast and back-handed her. Kagome fell to the side, her face stung.

"Do not test my patience!" he seethed, his anger rising.

"He and I are dating." Kagome stated in an even voice, turning and looking at the figure, fire in her eyes.

"The look in your eyes displeases me. Remove it." he ordered.

"Do not touch me again. You can not fault me for guarding myself, given the situation." Kagome countered, her eyes holding their intensity.

"Touche'." he said.

The figure stood for a moment longer, before turning and leaving, the door locking behind him.


	17. Brave

**Brave**

Toga paced his study, Sesshomaru sat with his head hung. Satori sat next to her son.

"You are not at fault. The individual who did this was patient and professional. They waited for the opportune time to strike and seized the chance when presented." Satori said, consoling.

"I should not have let them .." Sesshomaru started.

"Your mother is correct." Toga said, interrupting.

"Hiromi?" Satori inquired.

"I have informed her, and she is on her way here. Said she had to tell us something, but would not say over the phone." Toga responded.

(  
Mrs. Higurashi entered the study calmly. She sat next to Sesshomaru and took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Have faith, dear. Kagome is strong, and stubborn. She won't let anyone harm her or Rin." she said, reassuringly.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"What did you want to tell us?" Toga asked.

"It absolutely can not leave this room, under any circumstances." she stated, firm.

"Of course, I give you my solemn vow." Toga returned.

Mrs. Higurashi looked to Satori, who nodded, then to Sesshomaru, who agreed as well.

"Kagome is the Shikon no Miko." Mrs. Higurashi stated, quietly.

You could have dropped a bomb in the room and not have anyone notice.

"The jewel?" Toga finally questioned a minute later.

"Inside her, somewhere. She knows, but she doesn't talk about it." Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"But it disappeared. An apprentice of Midoriko's burned the jewel with her body, destroying the jewel and ridding the world of it's influence." Satori explained.

"That is true, it was burned with her body, but Kagome was born with the jewel inside her. I saw it for a brief moment, as I held her for the first time. I named her after it." Mrs. Higurashi added.

"A kagome lattice." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes." Mrs. Higurashi confirmed.

"How many others know?" Toga asked.

"Two others. Her grandfather, and the miko who trained Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

"Why tell us?" Satori inquired.

"When you go to rescue them, Kagome may already be fighting, if she sends out a pulse of purifying energy, it will be large and powerful. Her strength is immense, if it doesn't kill you, it would weakened you considerably." Mrs. Higurashi elaborated.

(

The sun had set the following day when a envelope arrived at the Taisho home. Jaken had rushed it to Mr. Taisho taking it to the study. Toga opened it and looked inside. He pulled out two bands of hair, recognizing the scents of each. Sesshomaru was next to his father in a flash, taking Kagome's, putting it to his nose. A growl rose from his throat. Toga sniffed Rin's, a similar growl escaping him.

"Speak!" Satori shouted, impatient.

"Somewhere dank, musty." Sesshomaru said.

"Oil, grease, and cotton." Toga added.

Toga pulled a paper out of the envelope a second later.

_'They will be home in no time. A piece a day.'_ the note said.

Sesshomaru growled, once he read it.

No one slept that night, Toga sat in his study with Satori. Sesshomaru stood at a window in his studio, looking outside, looking to the dog star.

(

Kagome worked through the night, the latch for the window had been painted shut. She found a small piece of metal, using it to push and pry the paint off the seams. She had finally unlocked the mechanism when she heard the jangle of keys. She brushed off the debris and set the cloth over the open patch of window. She scrambled back to the mattress, just as the door began to open.

A figure walked forward, then set a tray on the chair, then turned around and left. Kagome inspected the contents, four pieces of toast, a banana, an apple, and a bottle of water. Kagome grabbed the water, but left everything else. Rin sat up, watching Kagome.

She opened the bottle, then sniffed it. She took a tiny sip, then swallowed. Kagome waited a minute, then handed the bottle to Rin, telling her to go slow. Kagome went over the plan with Rin, having her repeat it back. Kagome took back the bottle, taking a drink.

She got the window open, when she heard the jangle of keys. She shut it quickly and quietly, fixing everything fast, then sitting on the mattress.

A figure walked forward, putting a bucket next to the chair, then picked up the tray.

"You did not eat." the female stated.

"We are cautious." Kagome said.

The figure left, Kagome waited till the noise from the keys disappeared before opening the window again.

Once it was propped up, she lifted Rin and helped her to wiggle out. Rin looked around, then turned right and headed off. Kagome closed the window and arranged everything back in order, then sent a prayer to the Kami. Kagome moved back to the mattress and began to meditate.

Rin ran ahead, tucking behind whatever she could find. There was activity to her left, but stayed away, remembering what Kagome had told her, trust no one but Inuyasha. She would stop, check ahead, then run to the next hiding spot. She finally saw a real road, and made her way to it. Once there she looked around, seeing a corner dinner across the street and to the left. Rin ran to the crosswalk and waited for the signal. Once it changed, she looked both ways then ran for the establishment.

Inside, she looked for a payphone, but didn't see one. She thought about asking, but decided against it. She turned around to leave when a voice called out.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked.

"No." Rin said, running out, turning left and then hiding behind a dumpster.

Rin waited for a bit, then ventured out, she walked for some time, then ran when she saw a payphone. She picked up the receiver, and pressed the button for the operator.

"Tokyo operator." a female voice said.

"I need help, please connect me to Detective Inuyasha Taisho of the Tokyo police in Shibuya district." Rin said quickly.

"Miss, this line is reserved for those who need help finding a number." the female stated.

"Rin does not know the number to his office, and Rin has lost her phone. Please help me, Lady Kagome is in danger and Rin is alone. Rin must be brave and save Lady Kagome. Please." Rin said, pleading.

"I can connect you to the nearest Tokyo police station." the operator offered.

"Can they connect me to Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." the operator replied.

"But I need Inuyasha, he is Rin's brother. He is the only one Rin trusts. Please, can you try to find him?" Rin inquired.

"Alright, I'll see what I can find." the operator responded.

(

Inuyasha was sitting in his car, his partner next to him. They were driving around the district that the community center was located at. His boss understood, after Inuyasha explained what happened. The radio clicked that Inuyasha had a phone call, being patched through to his cellphone, from the Tokyo Operator Service.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hello, Det. Inuyasha Taisho?" the operator returned.

"Yeah." he replied.

"I have an emergency call for you from a Rin Taisho, will you accept.." she said, before being cut off.

"Hell yeah." he stated, excited, stopping the car.

"Just a moment." she said.

A few seconds later.

"Inuyasha?" Rin inquired.

"Holy shit Rin, where are you." he responded.

"Yep, that is Rin's brother." she said.

"I am glad I could help, please have a nice day." the operator stated.

"Rin thanks you madam. Rin is very grateful." she said.

"Your welcome, Rin." the operator said before disconnecting.

"Rin?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Inuyasha, Rin is fine, but Rin needs help. Rin left Lady Kagome to go get help. Lady Kagome needs Rin to bring the police. Lady Kagome said to talk to you." Rin answered.

"Where are you?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Rin does not know, but Rin sees lots of buildings. There was a restaurant back a ways, but Rin does not remember the name." she responded.

"That's okay Rin. Do you see a street sign? Or a phone number on the booth your at?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Just a moment." she said, pausing, then coming back a second later, "The phone number is.." she told him.

Inuyasha had Miroku call his father, while dispatch ran the number and gave him the location. He talked to Rin the whole time, driving again, when dispatch gave him the address and punched it into his GPS.

(

Toga snatched the phone from Jaken and listened as Miroku spoke, a wide grin on his face. Sesshomaru was beside him, overhearing. Toga hung up and the two demons rushed to the garage.

**Side Note:** I don't know if this would actually happen in real life with the operator, but it seems plausible.


	18. Rescue

**Rescue**

Kagome meditated for sometime, before hearing the jangle of keys. She remained in her stance, even as the door opened and the figure walked in. The pausing of foot steps, gave her a hint.

"Where is the girl?" the female asked, a touch of anger in her tone.

"Gone." Kagome replied.

The swish of cloth, indicated the next action. A second later, the woman's scream, echoed in the room. Ashes scattered to the ground, all that remained of the figure. Kagome opened her eyes. The sound of running feet, closing in on the room, alerted Kagome to the newest arrivals. The door swung open, two more figures entered. A moment later, two screams echoed down the hallway.

Kagome walked out of the room, she looked right and left. She turned left, following the direction the keys came from.

(

Inuyasha pulled up next to the payphone, but didn't see Rin. He parked and got out, scanning the area with his senses. A second later Rin popped out from behind a dumpster, between two buildings. She ran forward and jumped into Inuyasha's arms, crying. He ran his hand over her head, trying to calm her down. Miroku got out, looking around.

"Rin, dad is on his way." Inuyasha said, softly.

"We have to help Lady Kagome." Rin stated, pulling back.

"Do you remember Miroku? He's going to follow us and we're going to retrace your steps." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha took Rin's hand, pointing behind her. Miroku got in the drivers seat and crept along behind them. They returned to the cafe, then continued straight for a bit, then turned right. Rin walked slow, looking around, then moving forward. Finally she stopped and pointed to a window. Inuyasha kneeled down, the window was blacked over, except for a small spot in the bottom left-hand corner.

"Rin came out from there." she said.

Inuyasha went to open the window, when Miroku shouted.

"Don't! Don't touch it!" he exclaimed.

Miroku scrambled out of the car and pulled Inuyasha back.

"There is a strong spiritual energy on that window." he explained.

"Dead?" Inuyasha asked, whispering.

"Maybe, but you certainly would have been human for awhile." he replied.

"Let's look for another entrance." Inuyasha suggested, a chill running up his spine.

The three got into the car and drove around the building, finding several doors, but so far all of them boarded up. They eventually found one that looked boarded, but was just dressed up to look that way. Inuyasha called his father asking where they were, then telling him their location.

"Pops, was down the street. He'll be here in a minute." Inuyasha told the others.

Toga pulled up next to Inuyasha and the two conversed. Miroku piped in and offered a suggestion.

Inuyasha would wait with Rin, a building over, but in site to the door. Toga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku would go inside. Miroku was sensing strong holy energy, as a Buddhist Monk, he could shield Toga and Sesshomaru if needed.

(

Kagome had encountered three more demons, all intent on either killing her or subduing. The two who held malice turned to ash, the one who wished to subdue, was knocked out. She came to a cross section, and sent her senses out. She felt demonic energy in both directions, the strongest coming from the right. She debated with herself for a few moments, then choose right. Kagome walked forward, then erected a holy barrier, when the demonic aura tried to push down on her.

A door stood open at the end of a hallway, light spilled out of the room. Kagome walked ahead, entering the space. A man sat in a chair, sipping wine. The stripes on his face indicated a daiyoukai, but Kagome did not wish to make assumptions. The male stood, he was tall. His blue-green hair reached his upper thighs, two antenna jutted out, one pointing in each direction out.

"That is cheating." he said, pointing to the barrier.

"I did not realize we were playing a game." Kagome returned.

"That is all life is." he commented.

Kagome sighed.

"You will die today." he stated.

"Maybe, but at least Rin is safe." she said.

"For a time." he returned.

"It does not need to be this way." she stated.

"Yes, it does." he said, then attacked.

He drew a sword and swiped at the barrier. The sword bounced off, but caused a small crack to form. Kagome stared at the demon, then to the imperfection in the barrier. The demon attacked the barrier again.

(

Miroku threw a sutra at an approaching demon, ending its charge and turning it to ashes. Sesshomaru and Toga joined him a second later, having finished their opponents. A moment later a clash of swords where heard farther away, the impact powerful and sending shockwaves through the building. Sesshomaru ran ahead, leaving his father and Miroku behind.

(

Kagome dodged to the right, then rolled left, standing fast and slashing at the demon. The sword she found was nothing special, but it was charged with her spiritual powers, giving it a bite. The demon jumped back, not fast enough, a small line of blood appeared on his arm, the flesh burned. He raised his sword and pressed forward, his sword coming fast. Kagome met his blade with her own, the force of the impact, the clashing of their powers, sent a wave of energy outward. Kagome's blade lay broken, a second later a punch knocked her out. A barrier erected, before he could stab her.

Sesshomaru ran through a door, seeing Kagome crumpled on the floor, a barrier surrounding her. A demon stood over her, his sword raised. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate and rushed forward, a sword manifested in his left hand. He used the blade to block the demon from hitting the barrier.

"You will not touch her again." Sesshomaru stated, his voice cold.

"The great dog generals son. Perhaps you will give me some entertainment." the demon said.

Toga and Miroku raced after Sesshomaru, finally catching up just as Sesshomaru and the demon engaged in battle.

"Menomaru." Toga whispered.

"Who?" Miroku asked.

"He is a demon from Mongolia. His father invaded Japan two hundred years ago. His army began to decimate the lands, I and my allies fought against him. I killed Hyogo and destroyed his army. His son I spared, telling him to return to his homeland and never come back to Japan." Toga explained.

"Obviously he didn't listen." Miroku stated.

"We need to get Kagome out of here." Toga said.

Miroku nodded and walked forward, stepping inside the barrier. He rolled Kagome over and swore. She winked, then used her eyes to convey what she planned. Miroku pointed to the barrier, telling her to drop it. Kagome did so and Miroku played the concerned monk. He threw a sutra at Menomaru, drawing his attention. Sesshomaru took the distraction and pushed his opponent back, Menomaru stood right in front of Kagome, with his back to her.

Menomaru regained his footing, then went to step forward when he felt a burning sensation running up his ankle, into his leg. He looked down, Kagome had grabbed his leg and was pouring her spiritual powers into him, purifying him. He went to shake her off, but his foot disintegrated. Menomaru stumbled back, Sesshomaru pierced him with his sword, the blade poking out from his chest. Menomaru's flesh began to dissolve around the sword, Sesshomaru drew the blade out and pulled the demon backwards, throwing him into his chair. Everyone in the room watched, as he melted away. Kagome stood, with Miroku's help and purified the remains.

Sesshomaru dropped his sword and pulled Kagome into his arms, holding her tight, and nuzzling her hair.

"Rin?" she asked, whispering.

"Safe. She is with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied quietly.

"I'm really tired." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style, getting a squeak from her, at the sudden lift. She relaxed after a second.

"Rest. I will allow no one else to harm you." Sesshomaru said, into her hair.

"Okay." she returned.

The group returned to Inuyasha, who pulled the car up after seeing the party emerge from the door. Kagome had fallen asleep on the walk out, Sesshomaru placed her in the backseat, cradling her head in his lap. Toga got in the drivers seat, understanding his son's need. The cars drove off, leaving the building behind. Never seeing the small band of men walk inside.

That night on the news, a report of a building fire at the location raised Toga's eyebrow. Satori said that she took care of the clean-up, and left it at that.

Kagome was placed in Sesshomaru's bed, who crawled in beside her and held her close.

(

**Side Note:** I know the fight was short, and to the point. That is the point. Kagome is the most powerful priestess in 500 years, she is trained to use those powers. I shouldn't have to say anything about Toga and Sesshomaru, I mean, come on, even in the series, Sesshomaru killed his opponents quickly, with little to no effort. He only had a tough time with Naraku, because the douche was always using a puppet or was drawing power from the Shikon no Tama.

I'll give a special shout out to the first person who can guess who the band of figures were who went into the building after the rescue.


	19. Birthday

This shout out goes to **acallando**. They were the first to guess correctly. acallando is hereby granted one day of leadership over the band of seven, that's right, you can have Bankotsu do anything you want for the next 24 hours. I do mean **anything**. Also, you are permitted to eat as many cookies as you want, anyone who gives you grief, you tell them I said it was okay, and blow them a raspberry.

As for everyone else who guessed correctly, please get yourself two cookies. I ate one for everyone who sent in a guess, in a week I will tell my scale it is a liar and choose to disbelieve it's nonsense.

(

**Birthday**

Kagome awoke slowly, then sat up, looking around. She didn't recognize the room, but after seeing some of the decor, she figured it was Sesshomaru's bedroom. Lady Satori walked into the room a minute later.

"There is a bathroom through that door. I have some clean clothes for you inside." she said.

Kagome thanked her and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Kagome entered the kitchen of the Taisho manor, Sesshomaru was making breakfast. Kagome stepped up next to him, stealing a piece of bacon. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed her, saying he wanted his bacon back, earning a giggle. He bade her to go sit, telling her he was almost done. The two ate in silence, but not uncomfortable.

Kagome walked around the house, while Sesshomaru washed the dishes, insisting upon it. Hikaru appeared, but put his finger to his lips, asking for silence. He led her to Sesshomaru's studio and over to a covered up picture. He lifted the cloth, and Kagome stared at herself. She looked to Hikaru, who nodded his head. Kagome returned her gaze to the picture, it was lovely. It was only of her face, but the detail was extraordinary. In the painting she had a slight smile, but could see a mischievous quality in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked from the door, upset.

"Showing the lady the lovely portrait of her." Hikaru replied, not at all phased.

"You had no right." Sesshomaru said, angry and walking forward.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned, concerned.

"It is not finished." he said, covering it up.

Hikaru disappeared, leaving the two alone.

"Is it for my birthday?" Kagome inquired.

"No." Sesshomaru responded, softly.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered, her voice sad.

Sesshomaru turned and faced her. He raised his hands and cupped her face. He leaned in and kissed her soft, and tender, pouring all his love for her into it. He pulled back a few minutes later and stared into her eyes.

"I love you." he said quietly, almost a whisper.

Kagome began to cry, then crashed her lips into his. Sesshomaru was confused for a second, but molded himself to her. Kagome stopped after a few minutes, and stared into his eyes.

"I love you too. I have since we met, but I didn't th.." she started, but was cut off as he slanted his mouth over hers.

The kiss was hungry, urgent. It quickly morphed into demanding and sinful. Sesshomaru walked over to his desk, pushing Kagome back and laying her atop it. A glass knocked over and fell to the ground, shattering. Sesshomaru pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"The very moment.." he started.

"I looked into your eyes." she finished.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her again, his tongue sliding inside her, dancing along hers. His left hand moved down and cupped her right breast, she moaned, setting his blood on fire. His clawed thumb brushed her hardened nipple through the fabric of her shirt, her moan turned wanton. A throat cleared in the doorway.

Sesshomaru growled and turned his head, his mother walked into the room.

"And I thought you had promised to be honorable in your regard." Satori said.

Sesshomaru stiffened and straightened slowly. He helped Kagome to rise and held her when she hid her face in his chest from her embarrassment.

"It is alright, dear. Passions can take a hold of us, especially when declaring ones feelings." Satori stated, reassuringly.

"I apologize, my lady. It was not my intent to compromise my honorable pursuit. My only defense is that I was overjoyed by your confession in returning the feelings I carry for you." Sesshomaru said.

"No, my lord. I too was overwhelmed by my emotions. I am also at fault." Kagome countered.

"How about you both agree, your both at fault." Satori added.

(

Sesshomaru drove Kagome back to the shrine, telling her that she had to get ready for the birthday party. Kagome asked why it wasn't canceled, to which Sesshomaru told her, because he knew he would find her and get her back before it started.

Once home, Mrs. Higurashi embraced her daughter, causing Kagome to tap her mothers shoulder. Kagome told her mother she should be a professional wrestler, her hugs were deadly. Kagome was released, then went upstairs to get ready. Sesshomaru helped Mrs. Higurashi load the car.

(

The afternoon was spent in joyful celebration, the families having a wonderful time. The cake was set before both ladies, who worked together and blew out the candles. The presents followed, with Rin going first.

Inuyasha gave her a video game system, with Toga, Satori and Sesshomaru giving her a game from each, to go along with the system. Tsukuyomaru and Shizu gave her a video game store gift card.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a bike, to be kept at the shrine. Souta gave her a manga, her first. Grandfather gave her a stuffed bear and a petrified demon foot, saying the latter would protect her from evil. Kagome gave her two tickets to the botanical gardens. Hikaru and Shippo gave her a gift card to a clothing shop.

Kagome's turn started with her mother, giving her a day spa package, with Satori offering to go with her. Souta gave her a gift card to a her favorite clothing store. Grandfather gave her a book on demon mating rituals, embarrassing her, and him saying he wasn't blind. Everyone snickered.

Mr. Taisho gave her a receipt, showing that he had paid for her sailboats dock fees for the rest of the year. Satori gave her a gift card to a salon. Inuyasha and Shiori gave her a gift card to a bookstore. Lord Tsukuyomaru and Lady Shizu gave her a credit card gift card. Sesshomaru motioned for Hikaru and Shippo to go ahead of him. So Hikaru gave her his, two tickets to the amusement park, which Kagome, whooped about. Shippo gave her a sketch, a picture of her, which was beautiful and well done, he earned a kiss on the cheek.

Sesshomaru went last, kneeling down and taking Kagome's hands.

"I was going to wait, but after this morning I decided on now." he said.

Kagome eyed him, a smile on her face. Her expression turned to disbelief, when he pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket. Then to shock, when he opened it and presented her a ring.

"Will you marry me and become my mate?" he asked, hopeful.

Kagome threw her arms around his neck, shouting, 'Yes!', as she did so. Sesshomaru held her for a minute before pulling back and placing the ring on her finger. Kagome stared at the gorgeous bobble then grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, who tilted his head to meet her. Applause erupted from the others, Souta whistled, Q barked.

Sesshomaru followed the Higurashi's back to the shrine, Kagome rode with him. He wished to stay the night with them, his instincts still chaffed from her kidnapping. Mrs. Higurashi understood and agreed.

The following afternoon, Sesshomaru and Kagome sat down and discussed setting a date for the nuptials. They decided on the first weekend of August, classes would be over for summer semester and it would be three weeks before fall classes began. Plus it would give both of them time to make arrangements for the honeymoon afterward, and finding a place of their own. Kagome stated as he left that night, that it was the best birthday ever.

(

Kagome returned to classes on Monday, her students glad to see her and asking how she was feeling after getting food poisoning. Kagome silently thanked her mother and told them she was fine. Her department head found her after class and asked her what really happened. Kagome explained the situation, since her boss was a youkai. He understood, then inquired about the ring, he was both excited and happy for Kagome, when learning of the engagement, and promised his approval for her vacation request immediately.

Sesshomaru found a real estate agent, and the following week was spent narrowing down the criteria. Kagome looked over some of the choices, then asked out of the blue, when Sesshomaru's birthday was. Sesshomaru told her that because of the era he was born in, that he did not really know, only that it was winter, but before new years of the old calendar. Kagome leaned over and kissed him softly, then said that January 31st could be his birthday. Sesshomaru, remembering that as the day of his mothers celebration and the first time he kissed Kagome, stated he had the best birthday this year as well. He added he would like to reenact the best part, before kissing her again.


	20. Knot

This chapter is long, but if you are over 18, then you will be rewarded for your patience with a heaping, steamy, pile of smut around the middle of the chapter.

**Knot**

March rolled into April, then to May. The months, busy with activity from the events coming up. The cherry blossom festival at the Taisho's was joyous, as Toga announced Sesshomaru's and Kagome's engagement. The couple received many heartfelt wishes of happiness and many children. A few ladies were disappointed, but accepted the fact, after seeing the looks shared between the couple.

Sesshomaru and Kagome found a house at the end of April, with Sesshomaru moving in, once the paperwork was taken care of. It was a little run down, but the price and size were too good to pass up. Kagome would go over on the weekends and help with fixing it up. Grandfather Higurashi came over the first night and blessed the house, ridding it of any lingering spirits. He helped to set up a small family prayer shrine with just Sesshomaru, but said he would come again when the two married to add the Higurashi family to the alter.

May was more hectic, Shiori prepared for finals, then the exams for her law credentials. Inuyasha told her to worry about her studies and to leave the wedding plans to him and her mother. Lady Satori chimed in and also volunteered, saying something about two birds with one stone. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled, but offered to help as well.

Graduation came and Shiori was ecstatic. Inuyasha clapped the loudest, when she walked up and received her diploma. The letter had come yesterday, she had passed her exams for her license to practice law. Monday she had an interview at the prosecutors office for a full-time job.

Kagome helped Shiori into her wedding kimono, Shizu fuzzing over her. Inuyasha was in Souta's room, getting dressed as well. The ceremony would be held at in a few hours. Shiori was nervous, but her mother assured her it was natural. An expletive from across the hall, coming from Souta's room, caused all the ladies to giggle and eased Shiori's mind.

The wedding was done in the traditional binding ceremony, both Lady Shizu and Mrs. Higurashi cried tears of joy. The wedding feast followed, with many congratulations heaped upon the couple.

Shiori introduced one of her Professors to Miroku, who received a slap for groping her. Miroku rubbed his cheek and declared himself in love, chasing after the woman.

"Do you think he'll survive?" Inuyasha asked, watching his partner and friend.

"Are you kidding? Professor Sango will be married by next year." Shiori replied, smiling.

A loud slap, followed by a shout of, 'pervert!', was heard a second later.

(

July became a crazy month, Lady Satori dragged Kagome to different wedding shops. Toga hired a construction crew to finish the couples new home, getting it ready for the newlyweds. Sesshomaru, although grateful, was disappointed to miss out on the weekend excursions with Kagome.

Kagome moved her stuff into the house, leaving only the bare essentials at the shrine. By the time August 1st rolled around, the only things left were her clothes and toiletries. Mrs. Higurashi took her daughter to the day spa with Lady Satori and Lady Shizu, the day before her nuptials, helping her to relax.

The following day the ladies all sequestered inside Kagome's bedroom, preparing her for the ceremony. Sesshomaru was across the hall in Souta's room. An hour later, Souta entered, then whistled, saying his sister looked pretty.

"Is everything ready?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes. Sesshomaru is outside, waiting." Souta replied.

"Kagome, are you ready?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

"Yes. I'm just nervous. I don't want to mess up." Kagome answered.

"You'll be fine." her mother said.

Kagome took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.

Souta stood next to his sister, looping his arm through hers. He would escort her to the alter, effectively giving his sister away.

The ceremony was the same as Shiori's and Inuyasha's, who watched on, Shiori dabbed at her eyes. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked into each others eyes, both joyous and content. Once the ritual was done, Sesshomaru swooped in and kissed his bride, who returned the gesture.

(

Sesshomaru carried Kagome inside their bedroom, excited and eager. He set her down and leaned in, his kiss slow and gentle.

"What is wrong?" he asked, sensing her hesitance.

"I've never done this before. I'm a little scared." she replied.

"I am aware of your purity. I assure you, I will be gentle and tender." Sesshomaru offered.

Kagome nodded, biting her lip.

Sesshomaru untied her obi, pulling the sash off and dropping it to the floor. He untied the strings holding her wedding kimono closed, then parted the overlay. He growled approvingly, seeing the bustier she wore underneath.

"I couldn't help myself. After all, I still remember Halloween." Kagome said, smiling.

"I hope you packed the maid outfit for the honeymoon." Sesshomaru returned, smirking.

Kagome used the distraction, her hands came up and untied his sash. Sesshomaru placed his hands over hers, stopping her. He reached up and pushed the kimono off her shoulders, leaving her in just the lingerie. He picked her up and placed her in their bed. He stood, then disrobed himself, leaving only his boxers.

Sesshomaru crawled into the bed and pulled Kagome to him, slanting his mouth over hers. His left hand held her right shoulder, his right hand held her neck. He pushed Kagome into the mattress, his tongue seeking hers. His left hand moved down her exposed flesh, teasing the tops of her beasts with his claws. Kagome pushed her chest up, just as his hand cupped her breast.

Sesshomaru groaned at the feel of her wanton flesh, soft and silky. Kagome's breathy moan, did delicious things to his mind. Sesshomaru moved from her mouth to her neck, licking and sucking his way down to the heaving globes. He moved his left hand to between the large mounds, finding the bow that held the fabric together. He pulled the string, his eyes mesmerized by the skin revealed as the strings loosened. He became impatient and sliced the strings to get it off her.

Kagome had goosebumps from the night breeze that danced across her skin. Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed around her left breast, teasing her. Kagome moved her hands up to his hair, fisting it. As his assault progressed, she pushed her chest up again, wanting him to move along. Sesshomaru smirked before finally wrapping his lips around the hardened nipple, and causing his lady to cry out in erotic abandon.

His other hand moved to her unoccupied breast, kneading the flesh, then brushing his thumb across the nipple. Her moans and whimpers spurned him onward, his own flesh tight and throbbing. He moved his mouth over to the other breast and switched hands, finding her sensitive and so very responsive. He moved back up, his mouth seeking hers, his tongue plunging inside.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her, feeling the erection, straining to be released. She wrapped a leg around his waist, pressing herself against it. Sesshomaru groaned and growled, then stood up and removed his boxers, releasing his large, thick member, already glistening with pre-cum. Kagome sat up, her hand reaching out and touching the appendage. She pulled her hand back when it twitched.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her reaction, then guided her hand back.

"It is natural. It is eager to meet you." he said, in way of explanation.

Kagome giggled, then looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"What do I do?" she asked, her hand running up and down the shaft.

"What feels natural." he replied with a groan.

Kagome looked back to his manhood, then leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around it. Sesshomaru snarled and placed his hand on her head. Kagome felt the tip hit the back of her throat, then swallowed, Sesshomaru whimpered. Kagome bobbed her head up and down the shaft, slowly at first, but increased her pace as she became accustomed to the rhythm. Sesshomaru's growls and groans telling her she was doing it right.

Sesshomaru's eyes rolled back when the strokes increased, his flesh stimulated beyond his knowledge of pleasure. His balls tightened before he realized it and his orgasm exploded before he could warn her. Kagome swallowed twice before releasing the flesh from her mouth, ensuring she had gotten it all. Sesshomaru stood frozen for a few moments, before pulling her up and kissing her sweetly. His hands hooked into the tiny panties she still wore and kneeled when he pulled them down.

Sesshomaru growled at seeing the bare nether lips, then leaned forward and kissed the area above. Kagome squealed. Sesshomaru chuckled, then pushed her back to lay flat, then spread her legs. Kagome was reluctant, but Sesshomaru began to leave open mouth kisses up her ankle, around her knee, then along her inner thigh. His left hand, slowly worked it's way up, bypassing her lower region and landing on her stomach, his touch light.

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of his hands, and the riot of sensations it invoked within her. His kisses left her scorching hot, his hands left her breathless with the tease. When he closed in on her womanhood, she felt a pooling in her belly, a dance of eager anticipation.

Sesshomaru zeroed in on his goal, he held her stomach down when he licked the flesh between her thighs. Kagome tried to close her legs, but Sesshomaru nudged them wider, opening her more. Kagome panted, not sure what she wanted, then he buried his face in the junction, she wailed.

Sesshomaru smiled as he licked and suck the flesh before him, his tongue swirling around the weeping flower of her sex. He moved his tongue up, finding the sensitive nerves and assaulting them, causing her to cry out her pleasure. Sesshomaru feasted for sometime, causing Kagome to have her first orgasm, when he sheathed his wicked tongue inside her, then lapping at the essence that spilled out. His efforts increased tenfold, wanting to taste the sweet nectar again.

Kagome was lost in a sea of pleasure, as Sesshomaru gorged himself on her honey. He felt the build up to another orgasm when he stopped and began to kiss his way up her body. He sucked a hard nipple into his mouth, his flesh just as taunt and desperate for completion.

Sesshomaru released the nipple then moved to the other, his right hand wandered to the flower he left only seconds ago and began teasing the entrance with his finger. Kagome moaned, but was silenced when Sesshomaru moved up and slanted his mouth over hers. Her cry of wanton pleasure, and his aroused groan, was swallowed as he eased his finger inside her tight sheath.

Kagome became needy, desperate for the hard flesh pressed against her thigh. She began to raise her hips, meeting the finger that pumped inside her.

"Please." she said, breathless, panting.

"Tell me, my love, and it is yours." he offered, pulling back the kiss.

"Inside." she stated, eager.

"As you wish." he said, pulling his finger out and licking the digit.

Sesshomaru grabbed his shaft and rubbed it up and down her open flower, wetting the head in her nectar, stimulating her further. He pushed inside the entrance, groaning at the feel on the tightness surrounding it. He laid down, sealing his mouth over hers and sliding a little farther in. He pulled back a bit then pushed in again, he felt the barrier proving her maidenhood.

Kagome felt the pressure, a sensation of fullness. She pulled Sesshomaru's face up, then nodded her head. Sesshomaru, seeing the fire in her eyes, pulled back a bit, then pressed forward fast and firm, his hips flush with hers. He felt the brake of her maidenhood and the flutter of her walls as they contracted around his shaft, squeezing and releasing. He looked at her face, trying to ascertain her comfort. Kagome felt full to bursting, but no pain. She stared into Sesshomaru's eyes, then shifted.

Sesshomaru not needing anymore encouragement, pulled back, then slid back in, her moan telling him she was pleased. Sesshomaru started at a slow pace, but picked the speed up when he felt her orgasm approaching, her already tight walls, squeezing him further. He leaned down and kissed her deep, his tongue dancing in the same manner as his length.

Kagome chanted his name when her orgasm overtook her, clamping down on the flesh inside her, trying to hold it in place. Sesshomaru snarled at the pleasure, riding her fast and hard, his eyes bleeding into red. He pulled out and flipped her over, then ramming back inside. He pulled her flush with his chest. Kagome turned her head, finding his mouth and kissing him. Sesshomaru returned the kiss, then pushed her shoulders down, his hands moved to her hips as he push his own hips forward and pulled her back on to him. He grounded himself against her, loving the whimper she produced.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled out, leaving just the tip inside. Looking down, he saw his cock parting his wife's tender folds. He watched, mesmerized as he slide his length back inside, then pulled back, repeating the action a few more times. He increased his speed when she begged him to go faster. When he felt her walls flutter again, he rode her down, felling the tip brush against her cervix. With his own orgasm approaching, he leaned over her, caging her in.

He pushed her hair over her left shoulder, exposing her right. He began to lick and kiss the area, his hips pistoning fast. Kagome's tight sheath clamped down, her climax powerful as she screamed Sesshomaru's name. Sesshomaru's was triggered by hers, as he sank his fangs into her shoulder and released his aura. Kagome's own aura met his and the two danced and swirled around each other, before combining, then settling back inside their hosts, a piece of the other forever entwined.

Sesshomaru retracted his fangs and licked the marked, soothing the bite. Kagome clamped down, the action causing her to orgasm again. Sesshomaru whimpered as his knot lock in place, and Kagome milked his shaft of his seed. His knot would send endless streams of his essence to her fertile womb. Sesshomaru rolled to the left, taking Kagome with him.


	21. Honeymoon

I will not describe the mating mark. I will let everyone envision what they will, whatever floats your boat. I do this sometimes with clothing, I may say blue jeans and a black t-shirt, I leave it to the audience to visualize what it looks like to them. I'm not lazy in this regard, I believe we all have are own individual style and tastes. We each have our own likes and dislikes, so I am giving you the power to see in your imagination whatever you want to see them wearing. One person may see boot-cut jeans, another may see skinny, neither are wrong.

**Honeymoon**

"Rest. I do not know how long my knot will keep us locked together." he said, nuzzling her hair.

"How can you not know?" she asked.

"I have never knotted before." he replied.

"Oh, but." she started, happy.

"I may be experienced, but I have always used protection when rutting. This is the first time my bare flesh has ever touched another." he explained.

"Oh, I see." Kagome said, her voice hurt.

"I wanted that privilege for the woman I mated. I wanted to make love to her with no barriers between us. As I have done. Only you have ever had me thus, and no other ever will." Sesshomaru added, sensing her hurt and trying to erase it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.." she started, before having her face turned and her lips kissed.

"Do not. I should have worded it better. It is I who must apologize." Sesshomaru said.

"I love you." Kagome stated.

"I love you too. Mate." he said, smiling at the last.

Kagome returned the smile, then turned her head and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru nuzzled his mark and closed his eyes as well. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

The boat sailed out of Tokyo bay on a steady breeze. Kagome steered the boat out into the open sea, then headed north. They would be anchoring at the little island from last year, then tomorrow they would sail south, eventually stopping at a little resort town on Kyushu. Kagome was confused about going to the northern island, but figured Sesshomaru would explain once they got there.

(

Sesshomaru orbed them to the lagoon, once the boat was secure, then explained that he fantasized about making love to her here. Kagome smiled, then began to strip her clothes off, revealing a two piece bathing suit. Sesshomaru growled and followed her example. Kagome raced into the water, and swam out, away from Sesshomaru, who ran after her. The chase ended when he pinned her to the rock face behind the waterfall. He pulled her bikini cups to the side, suckling a pert nipple.

Kagome used her foot to pull his swim trunks down, as he swam to a ledge and lifted her out of the water. His hard shaft ached for her, as he pulled her bottoms to the side and slid his member home. Her moans and cries drove him to the edge. He ripped the bottoms off completely then found a rock to sit down on. He wanted to see her lost in her ecstasy.

Sesshomaru guided her, as she rocked her hips against his. Kagome lifted up, then let gravity slide her back down, her pace remained slow for a small time, just enjoying the sensations. Sesshomaru lost his patience and moved to the shore, laying her down with him on top. He grabbed her wrists together and held them down above her head, as his member was sucked inside and held in a vise-like grip. He placed his mouth on her right nipple and licked his tongue around the hardened bud. Her cries of his name in her orgasmic bliss, prompted him faster and deeper.

They returned to the boat a few hours later, completely naked and eager for each other again. Apparently he unleashed a nymphomaniac, not that he was complaining. If his new bride wanted to please him and be pleasured in return, so be it.

As they lay in bed that night, Kagome draped over his chest, her sheath being flooded with his seed, he spoke.

"At the rate we are going, I will pup you before we get back from our honeymoon." he stated.

"Do you not want pups?" she asked.

"I do, but I am unsure if you want them now or later. I admit to a desire for you pupped now, to see you grow with our child. The thought of you becoming pregnant, stirs me." he replied.

Kagome smiled, then kissed him deeply, "I want you to make love to me, with no barriers between us. If I become pregnant on the trip then so be it.", she said.

Sesshomaru pulled her face to his and kissed her softly and gentle. So be it.

(

They arrived in Kyushu five days later. He detected a change in Kagome's scent as they checked into their villa. He rushed them to the cabin, then dropped the bags and tore her clothes off. The spike in her arousal, had him groaning. He ripped his own clothes off and pulled her to him.

"You have entered your fertile time. I am going to make love to you till you can't walk straight, then continue until, my seed has taken root." Sesshomaru stated, his voice going husky.

Kagome jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling her husband into a kiss. Sesshomaru locked the door and moved to the couch. His flesh found her dripping arousal and slid inside, her sheath gripping and pulling him in. The room filled quickly with the sounds of their groans and moans. Soon replaced with snarls and wails as skin slapped skin. Sesshomaru soon twisted them, laying her down on the couch with him on top, he leaned back on his haunches, watching as his shaft disappeared, the site sending him into a frenzy.

Sesshomaru laid back down, his chest flush to hers, he spread his wife's legs and pounded into her giving flesh. The pull and push sending him into a spiral of blissful pleasure. His orgasm snuck up on him fast, his spine tingled at the sensation, he roared his release as Kagome fell over the edge at the same time, screaming his name to the Kami.

The two lay entangled on the couch, Kagome running her hands up and down his back. Sesshomaru prompt himself up on one arm, watching her watch him. A knock on the cabin door disturbed the tranquility in the room. Sesshomaru looked to the door, then back down at Kagome. He put his arms around her back and lifted up. Kagome kept her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked over to the door.

"Yes?" he called out.

"Sir, there was a call to the office about loud noises coming from the cabin. Is everything alright?" a male voice asked.

"Yes. My wife and I are on our honeymoon. I imagine there will be a lot of noises coming from our cabin this week." Sesshomaru replied, his voice holding a humorous quality.

"Oh, I see. The call said there was the sound of a roar." the male said.

"My husband is a demon. He was .., excited about our honeymoon." Kagome stated with a smirk.

"Oh. I definitely see. Sorry to disturb you. Please call the main office if you need anything." the male said.

Sesshomaru heard him walk off, then carried Kagome to the bedroom, with her giggling.

It was the following day before the two emerged from the cabin, making love all day and night yesterday. They found a restaurant and ate, then found a market to do a little shopping. Once back at the cabin and the food put away in the frig, Sesshomaru nuzzled his mate mark.

Kagome's knees buckled when Sesshomaru ran his tongue over her right shoulder. He turned her to face him, then lifted her a top the kitchen table. He pushed her back to lay down, then unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off her. He buried his face in her covered core, finding her panties soaking wet. He leaned back and hooked his fingers in the waist band of the lacy article and slowly pulled them down her legs.

Sesshomaru sniffed the cloth, turned on by the scent. A chuckle from Kagome moved his attention back to her.

"What is so amusing?" he asked.

"I am laying on a kitchen table, about to be devoured by a demon. I found the situation ironic." she replied.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smirked, understanding.

Sesshomaru moved forward and buried his face in his wife's dripping sex. Her cries to the Kami pleased him greatly. His mouth kissed and sucked, his tongue danced and swirled, causing Kagome to buck and plead, then wail as his tongue sheathed inside her and his thumb rubbed her clit. Her orgasm was strong, as was the mouth that drank the nectar greedily. Sesshomaru unbuttoned his own pants, then stood. He pulled his pants down and off, then lined himself up to the weeping entrance, rubbing the tip against her, before sliding slowly inside. He watched his length disappear into his wife, then glide back out when he pulled back, the sight arousing him to the extreme.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome moaned, imploring.

"Yes, my love?" he returned, sliding out slowly.

"Stop teasing me." she pleaded.

"I believe I warned you that I would receive revenge for the chicken incident." Sesshomaru stated, his voice filled with mirth.

"This is just mean." Kagome said, pouting and moaning.

Sesshomaru continued his slow torture for a few more minutes, then spoke again.

"You must voice your desires if I am to give them." he said, sheathing himself to the hilt.

"Okay. I want you to take me into the bedroom, put me on my hands and knees, then make me cum endlessly as you plunder my aching pussy." she ordered, moaning as his shaft hit a sensitive spot.

Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red at the bold words she spoke, then followed her instruction to the letter.

(

The two walked into their house a week and a half later. Sesshomaru carried all the luggage, not wanting his mate to lift anything in her condition. Kagome huffed, but let him do as he pleased, after all it was a sweet gesture.

"Do you want to call your mother and tell her?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, a hand stroking her belly.

"I'll call tomorrow." she said, leaning into him.

"My father and mother will be able to tell." he stated.

"I know. I just don't want to lose my hearing at the scream my mom will produce when she learns we are pregnant." she joked, smiling.

"My mother will also render my hearing obscured with the cry of joy. We will have no trouble in finding a babysitter between the two of them." he quipped.

Kagome smiled, then turned in her husbands arms, wrapping her own around him. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her, turning her into jelly.

"I'm going to take a shower, then go to bed. Did you wish to join me for both?" she asked, mischief dancing in her eyes.

Sesshomaru growled, then lifted his wife and carried her to the bathroom.


	22. Newlywed

**Newlywed**

Kagome chopped vegetables, while the rice cooked. Sesshomaru was setting the table, and helping stir when asked. The families were coming over for dinner tonight and the couple planned to tell everyone about; the bun baking in the oven.

It had been a week since they had come back from their honeymoon and the couple were still settling into married life. Kagome had picked up Q the day after they returned and was happy to be reunited with his mistress. Sesshomaru and the Inumata had talked and agreed that Kagome would be well looked after between the two of them.

Q did not sleep in the bed with them, instead he had a little bed all his own, that Sesshomaru got for him. Q even left the room when Sesshomaru or Kagome would instigate intimate activities, and would only return once Sesshomaru's knot receded. Sesshomaru stated it was an Inu thing, but did not know how to explain it beyond that.

Q also would no longer jump on Kagome when she came home or even when she called him to her. Sesshomaru finally told her the pup was aware of her pregnancy and did not wish to harm her or the life she carried. Kagome was disappointed, but understood.

Kagome took the week to learn new routines for going to work. She had meetings all week with her boss, plus she had been asked to speak at a symposium at the University, and was composing a small presentation. Sesshomaru had returned to his work, meeting a client during the week and drafting a rough sketch of the concept art for the project.

They had a bit of an argument about the motorcycle, but was quickly resolved. Sesshomaru insisted she drive his car from now on, at least until after the pup was born. Kagome had been insistent that she would be fine for a couple more months, before she would need to. Once Sesshomaru pointed out that it would ease his worry, Kagome caved, seeing how much it meant to him. Kagome even suggested she go and look at getting a family vehicle, giggling when Sesshomaru gave a displeased look at the thought of a minivan.

Sesshomaru, for his part, was enjoying his married life. He absolutely adored greeting his wife and welcoming her home. He was not idol while she was at work, his own projects kept him very busy, but hearing the car pull into the drive was his cue to quit for the day. Sesshomaru found himself working with her schedule, staying up with her at night and going to bed together. He tried the first and second night they were home, but could not sleep without her beside him. He liked his new schedule.

It took two days though for Kagome to drop the bomb on him about her finances, finally telling him that she was a multimillionaire, and that her family was financially set for life. Sesshomaru was shocked at first, but came out of it and asked a ton of questions. Kagome explained that at a young age she had her mother invest her inheritance from her fathers death into a few stocks and bonds, ones she picked herself. The stocks had done well and returned the investment tenfold. The following years she kept investing with large gains incurred from the transactions. As it stood now, she was worth a little over seventy million yen.

"So I am a kept man now?" Sesshomaru stated, smirking.

"Absolutely. You are here to satisfy all my carnal desires." Kagome returned, a wicked gleam in her eyes, "And clean the house." she added, chuckling.

Sesshomaru chased her after the last comment, grabbing her and carrying her to their bedroom. Saying he was fulfilling the first of his duties. Kagome giggled, then kissed him deeply.

(

Mrs. Higurashi looked around the house as Sesshomaru gave her the tour, this being her first time inside since before it was fixed up. The house was originally four bedrooms, but the downstairs one had been turned into Sesshomaru's studio and office. On the second floor only one room was unfurnished, Sesshomaru said that he would begin working on it in the coming months.

The ground floor had a nice lay out, the front door opened into a hallway, with the living room to the right and study/office to the left. The kitchen was behind the living room and a dining room was straight back, connected to the kitchen. Sesshomaru's studio was in the back left corner, a full bathroom separated the study and the studio.

Mr. Taisho noticed immediately, Kagome's condition, but was stopped from saying anything. Satori understood the situation, knowing Kagome wanted to tell everyone at dinner. Kagome thanked her mother-in-law with a look.

After the dinner started and everyone began eating, Kagome clear her throat. Sesshomaru held her hand as she informed their families that she was pregnant. Toga smirked, then congratulated his son on a job well done. Lady Satori smacked him on the back of the head, telling him he was so uncouth. Satori then looked back at the couple and cooed at being a grandmother. Mrs. Higurashi reached over and embraced her daughter, telling her to call if she needed advice, or a babysitter. Everyone else congratulated the couple, excited about the news.

Kagome sat in a patient room, Sesshomaru sitting in a chair next to the exam table. It had been a month and a half since the dinner with their families. The doctor came in, a female wolf youkai, and introduced herself as Dr. Ayame. She examined Kagome, then brought in an ultra-sound machine to look at the baby. When Sesshomaru heard the heartbeat, his eyes widen. When the picture of the pup came up on the screen, his eyes moved to Kagome, who stared, mesmerized by the image. When Kagome turned her head, Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her softly.

The doctor assured them that the baby was fine and looked very healthy, and scheduled an appointment for next month to check on the pups growth. She told Kagome to eat lots of meat, saying a hanyou pup needed lots of protein, just like a demon pregnancy. The doctor also told her to start taking a multivitamin, if she was not already. Dr. Ayame warned that Sesshomaru was in for a hell of a ride, as human women were horny and emotional during their pregnancies and the fathers tended to become punching bags for the pent up urges, on both ends of the spectrum.

In the following months, Kagome and Sesshomaru worked on setting up the bedroom next to theirs as a nursery, getting clothes and furniture. As Kagome began to show more, Sesshomaru found himself more attracted to her, not that he wasn't attracted before. Kagome would bend over and he would be hard and ready. He would place his hand on her belly, then ache to join with her, he took full advantage of his wife's increased libido.

At eight months, Kagome felt surprisingly good. She didn't experience any discomfort or pain in her back, like other women had warned her about. She sat in the patient room, Sesshomaru beside her when the doctor walked in. She turned on the ultra-sound and pulled up the image of the pup. Kagome was fine at first, then cried out as a sudden wave of pain shot through her. The doctor stopped and began to examine her, then smiled.

"At least your already at the doctors." she stated.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Nothing. Other than your wife has just gone into labor." Dr. Ayame said, smirking.

The doctor called for a nurse, who moved Kagome to a portable bed and wheeled her to a different room.

Ten long, grueling hours later, a baby cried out for the first time. Sesshomaru kissed his wife's forehead and told her how proud he was of her and how much he loved her.

It was later in the day, after Kagome had finished breast feeding the pup, that the families came in to meet the newest member of the pack. Sesshomaru held the babe in his arms, staring down at the wondrous little creature, amazed and awed.

"Father, this Sesshomaru would like to present Takahiro Taisho. Your grandson." he said, holding the pup out for his grandfather to take him.

Toga cradled the pup close to his chest, eyes transfixed on the sleeping face. The tiny white ears twitched as the babe dreamed, reminding Toga of Inuyasha when he was a newborn. Satori peeked over Toga's arm, instantly in love with her grandson, he was so adorable. Toga passed the boy on, giving him to Satori. Eventually everyone held the little one, who woke up when he was handed to Inuyasha, but made no noise, just stared at the golden eyed man who held him.

When Souta held him, the little one began to fuss, and was given over to Kagome. Sesshomaru shooed everyone out of the room, so Kagome had some privacy while she feed her son again.

It was two days later that the new family came home and introduced Q to his newest charge. The babe giggled as Q sniffed him, then giggled some more when Q licked his cheek, welcoming him. The first week was a learning experience, as the couple adapted to their son's schedule. The second week got easier, by the third, they were on track. Sesshomaru, actually had the easier time, having helped with Rin when she was a baby, he was a bit rusty with the diaper changing, but got back into the swing of things by the third one.

Toga laughed at all the camera's around the house when he came to visit at the end of the first week. He understood completely, the desire to capture every moment the babe did something cute or interesting, he had done the same thing with Rin. He only regretted that the device had not been invented when his son's were born, instead all those memories were locked away in his mind. Toga smiled warmly at the portrait Sesshomaru was working on, a picture of Kagome holding the babe, looking down at him.

Mrs. Higurashi held her grandson as she said her good-byes to Sesshomaru and Kagome. She would be babysitting for the evening, while the two went out and had a night to themselves. It had been a month since his birth, and the couple needed a break. She chuckled as they went over a list of phone numbers, in case of an emergency, then outright laughed when they fussed over him as they were heading out the door.

Sesshomaru grinned like the Cheshire cat, his son was spending the night with his mother, his wife had beckoned him to their bedroom. It had been three months since Takahiro was born and he was eager to become intimate with his wife again. His smile turned devious, when Kagome informed him that she was now taking a demon strength birth control, stating that she missed the bare flesh that forced her to scream to the Kami her absolute and total love for the demon doing the sinful things to her. Kagome squealed when he scooped her up and tossed her on the bed.

(

Takahiro looked back to his parents, just before he stepped inside his grade school. It was the first day and he was nervous about meeting new people. His father had told him to just be himself and he would be fine. His mother told him she was proud of his bravery and that she would make him his favorite for dinner tonight as a reward for his courage. He saw his parents wave at him and returned the gesture, before facing forward and walking inside the building. He could do this.

Takahiro waited outside a hospital room, sitting in his grandmother Higurashi's lap. His mother was inside the room, screaming, but in a good way. His new little brother and sister were coming into the world, and he had to be the best big brother for them. His cousin, was sleeping in grandfathers lap, uncle Inuyasha needed to walk and stretch his legs and had asked grandfather to 'watch his rugrat'. Aunt Shiori was on the way, she was in the middle of a trial when mother had gone into labor.

**Side Note:** There is one more chapter to go.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The years came and went, and Sesshomaru and Kagome grew closer, with their love for one another drawing deeper. Sesshomaru even had a showing at a gallery, which caught a lot of attention and created a name for himself as a master of the brush. Sesshomaru eventually sold his half of the graphic design company to Hikaru, with Kagome's support, to focus on his own art. Hikaru flourished in the business, with Shippo as the head designer, he even employed one of the men who use to come to the community center as a teen.

Rin had eventually married a nice young man by name of Kohaku. He was the brother of a fellow professor at the University. The two had meet one day on campus when Rin was a Sophomore and running to class across campus, she had collided with him outside the building and the two were inseparable since.

Lord Tsukuyomaru and Lady Shizu surprised everyone when they announced that they were expecting, about four months after Shiori and Inuyasha married, saying that now that one was out of the way, they were ready to corrupt another.

Inuyasha and Shiori didn't start trying until two years after they married, Inuyasha saying that he wanted to give Shiori time to settle into her job and give the couple time just for them. They now had three kids and a fourth due anytime.

Souta, after graduating University, went on to medical school to become a doctor. He graduated with top honors and started his residency at Tokyo General Hospital the next week. It was a year later that he met a lovely woman, by name of Hitomi, who owned a bakery. The two married after dating for a year, and were expecting their first child in five months.

Grandfather passed away ten years after Kagome married, and although it saddened everyone, he stated before he died that he was proud of his grandchildren and he felt blessed for his full life and looked forward to reuniting with his own wife and son.

Mrs. Higurashi remained at the shrine, with Souta and his wife moving in, she was never alone. She even hired a few of the teens from the community center to help out around the grounds. Rin and Kohaku eventually moved in as well and Mrs. Higurashi found herself always surrounded by laughter and love. Many years later, when she passed away, Kagome was heartbroken, but the love and support from her husband and children pulled her through.

The most interesting development came two decades after Sesshomaru and Kagome wed. Toga finally admitted to being in absolute love with Lady Satori, who smacked him, then kissed him. She had been in love with him since childhood, but never said anything for fear of being rejected. Toga apologized profusely, stating that he never said anything because he thought she didn't see him like that. The two mated that night.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on a bench in the courtyard of their house, Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru, who had his arm wrapped around his wife. The two watched the leaves fall and enjoyed the breeze of a warm afternoon. It had been two hundred and fifty years since they married and mated and each year had been better and richer then the previous. Takahiro was currently courting a nice young woman, who adored him. The twins had moved to Kyoto and were working in environmental technologies. Their next child was off in London, working as a department head in the European branch of Taisho Industries. The youngest had just graduated college, and still lived with them, she was currently on her way to a job interview, having just left the house fifteen minutes ago.

"Beloved?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hm." Kagome replied.

"Would you be opposed to taking advantage of an empty house?" he questioned, his tone playful.

Kagome turned to her husband, then smirked. She stood up, lifted her skirt a bit and pulled her panties down, throwing them at Sesshomaru.

"Catch me if you can." she taunted, running into the house.

Sesshomaru smirked, then chased his wife, catching her at the stairs and carrying her the rest of the way to their bedroom. As he laid her down, he stared into her eyes. She was still just as beautiful as the day he met her.

Sesshomaru, although regretful for his actions at the time, was equally grateful. He had met the love of his life and learned that the simple things were the most important. His family was the greatest and most rewarding adventure he had ever faced and looked forward to experiencing all the new and wondrous possibilities with them at his side.

"I love you." he said with reverence.

"As I love you." she returned, her eyes conveying the same regard.

**The End**


End file.
